


Sleeping Beauty (Reimagined/G!p)

by PatheticThe100Fangirl



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunk Clarke, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fine Stud Lexa, G!p Lexa, Instant Attraction, Matchmaker Octavia and Raven, Sorry Not Sorry, There is now smut for your viewing pleasure, finn and costia suck, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:41:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8326573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatheticThe100Fangirl/pseuds/PatheticThe100Fangirl
Summary: Clarke finds Lexa's number in a bathroom stall at a club and calls her.
(*I wrote this originally but I really like G!p Lexa so this is the other story exactly as it is but now Lexa has a dick)





	1. Drunk Phone Call

Lexa felt her phone vibrating before she was conscious enough to hear it ring, she was hoping it was just a text or an email and ignored it; unfortunately, however, it was a phone call since it continued making noise until it woke her completely. She glances at her alarm clock and has to wait for the bright red numbers to come into focus before reading it  _2:07 am_ ; she wasn't happy. Lexa had to wake up in three hours to start her day and her phone won't stop it's incessant ringing, she finally gives in and doesn't even bother checking the number before she answers it "Hello?" She asks in an annoyed tone and all she hears from the other end is a giggle and thunderous music in the background. "Is anyone there?" She asks finally glancing at the number only to see that it's not saved in her contacts. It's local so it could be important, but thats doubtful; everyone who needed her number had it.

A couple of moments pass before the person on the other end finally speaks, obviously incredibly drunk "Heyyyy, m'names Clarke. I got your number from a bathroom shtall at this club. Your voice is pretty." 

Lexa was livid, this wasn't important and right as she was about to hang up on this person and block their number she heard a noise from the other side of the phone that concerned her "Look dude, I told you 'no' so you need so skedaddle sailor." The brunette was worried, this girl was noticeably shitfaced and now some guy was hitting on her for what wasn't the first time that night, Lexa thought perhaps she should do something. "Why are you even in s'bathroom?"

She felt like she needed to do something, what was this girls name again? Oh yeah "Clarke? Hey listen to me, are you with any friends are anything?" There was a loud noise followed by a grunt "Clarke, are you there?" 

Another moment of silence then some scrambling and finally "Hello? Sorry about that, had to hit a dude in th'balls and shove's ass outta the bathroom. Whats your name? Didn't catch it earlier." Lexa chuckled dryly, this girl could clearly take care of herself.

"My name is Lexa. Is anyone there with you that can take you home? Where are you?" She asked in an anxious tone.

"M'not sure, came with friends, lost'em a while ago. What was the other question?"

"Where are you? I'm coming to get you." Lexa got out of bed and changed from her flannel pajamas into some boxer briefs, skinny jeans, a sports bra, a band tee, and some converse.

"Uhhhh...whats the name of this place again? Oh yeah Polaris!" Clarke responds excitedly, proud of herself for remembering where she is.

"I'm on my way. Stay where you are, I'll be there in 10 minutes. Stay on the phone with me so I know you're safe."

"M'kay." Lexa can practically hear the drunk smile from the other side of the phone as she walks down to her garage. 

As she's crawling into her '67 Corvette she rethinks her decision and reasons that since she's going to be driving around a drunk girl then perhaps she shouldn't take her favorite car and instead chooses her commuting car, a 2011 Mazda hatchback. "Ok, Clarke I'm leaving my house now, sit tight."

Lexa was right, 10 minutes later she pulled up to the curve and found an open parking spot right outside the club, she could feel the bass of the music vibrating her chest. "Clarke are you still there? I'm right outside." She had to yell and the other end of the line had been fairly silent other than a giggle here and there, recently though Lexa could only hear the girl's steady breathing (thankfully). Assuming the girl was still in the bathroom Lexa went into the club after the bouncer checked her ID, she had been here only a couple times before but had to ask the bartender where the bathroom was. As she entered the bathroom she saw a girl sitting on the ground in the far left corner at the end of the row of sinks with the phone still to her ear. "Are you Clarke?" she said into the phone then saw the blonde perk right up and attempt to get up almost falling multiple times but eventually getting vertical, Lexa laughed at the scene in front of her. 

She had obviously been on the brink of sleep when Lexa walked in "M'Clarke, one sec I'm on the phone."

The brunette did her best to not laugh instead spoke into the phone while looking the blonde in her brilliant blue eyes "Yes, I'm aware, I'm the person at the other end. I'm going to take you home." A look of realization hit Clarke's face as she fumbled with her phone attempting to hang it up and stuff it her jacket pocket. "Ok, lets go, can you walk?" Lexa asked tentatively eying her restricting dress and 6 inch heels.

Clarke got a confident look in her eye "Pft, watch me." Lexa did just that as she watched Clarke almost fall on her face, luckily Lexa's reaction time was olympian worthy and caught Clarke before she smashed her face into the tile floor. Clarke burst into laughter and it occurred to Lexa that this girl was too far gone to walk so she lifted her bridal style before carrying her out of the club; Clarke was still giggling when Lexa placed her in the car where she passed out almost immediately.

"Hey, wake up, where do you live?" Lexa urged when she got into the driver's seat, she just wanted to go back to sleep but the good person in her needed to make sure this girl got home safely. It was a lost cause, her passenger was out cold and the brunette knew she wasn't going to get any information out of her. "I guess the best course of action is to take you to my house..." Lexa reasons out loud as she puts the car in first gear. 

They make it home and Lexa carries the sleeping girl upstairs with ease then brought her to the spare bedroom, she knew Clarke would be uncomfortable in her dress but didn't know her well enough to take it off so she shrugged and took off the girls heels and jacket before tucking her into bed, bringing her a glass of water, some aspirin, and a small trashcan to throw up in then writing her a quick note explaining where she was and how she got there; she also plugged the girls phone in since it was almost dead. By the time Lexa got back in bed and looked at her alarm clock it read  _2:57 am_  and she groaned loudly at the thought of waking up in two hours for her workout.  _Maybe I'll skip it_  she thought, she hadn't missed one in years plus she was exhausted from the previous week and tonight, not to mention it was Saturday,  _screw it, I'm sleeping in._

* * *

Clarke woke up and the throbbing in her skull was instantaneous along with the metallic taste in her mouth after a night out that she had grown accustomed to lately, she rolled from her side onto her stomach grasping desperately at the last few straws of sleep before realizing that was a bad idea. The nausea set in and she bolted upright in bed about to run to the bathroom before realizing she has no idea where she was, Clarke looked around hastily trying to find a receptacle to throw up in because that was the most pressing issue. She looked to her right and on the nightstand where there were a few items, nothing to help her though, beside the bedside table was a trashcan which Clarke was thankful to find as she was on the brink of retching. 

After she threw up she felt much better and reviewed the contents next to her again, there she found some aspirin, a glass of water, her phone which had been plugged in where she checked the time  _8:16 am_ , and a note which read:

 

 

> _Good Morning Clarke,_
> 
> _You called me last night from Polaris saying that you got my phone number from a bathroom stall. I went and picked you up but when I tried to find out where you lived you were already passed out. I brought you back to my home, the bathroom is across the hall from the room you're staying in. I hope you slept well, please join me whenever you feel ready. It would be nice to meet you sober._
> 
> _-Lexa_

Clarke smiled at the note and went to check her phone, after glancing at the notifications she sighed and figured it would take longer than she had considering how badly she had to use the bathroom. After getting out of bed and realizing that she was still in the dress she wore to the club last night she stretched as best she could before tip toeing over to the bathroom but remembered the puke bucket and decided to take that with her to clean out as best she could. When she was finished in there she made her way back to the bedroom and checked her phone; she had 11 texts and 9 phone calls from Octavia, and 4 texts from Raven.

 _1:24 am O-Beast: sweetie um gonw head home i_   _think you left with that cute dirtly blonde alredy lol_

_2:03 am Rae-Bae: GETTT SOMMMMMMMME!!!!!!_

_7:09 am O-Beast: Hey, Princess where are you?_

_7:21 am O-Beast: Seriously babe, I need to know where you are._

_7:29 am O-Beast: Text me as soon as you get these,_   _I'm worried._

_7:32 am O-Beast: clarke?_

_7:41 am O-Beast: Clarke? I don't care if you're hungover, you will text me back right now!_

_7:48 am O-Beast: Clarke!!!_

_7:53 am O-Beast: I hope you had some mind-blowing sex last night, and I hope it was worth it._

_7:58 am O-Beast: I'm just going to keep texting and calling you hoping you eventually hear or feel your phone_

_8:03 am O-Beast: I would really like to go back to sleep but you're worrying me too much._

_8:07 am O-Beast: If I don't hear from you by noon I'm calling the police_

_8:11 am O-Beast: Just call me when you can, I'm sure you're alive, love you._

_8:11 am Rae-Bae: lol you totes got laid_

_8:12 am Rae-Bae: also you're in trouble with O_

_8:14 am Rae-Bae: id be scared if i was you, also i hope the sex was good ;)_

Clarke just rolled her eyes at her friends antics, she made a group chat and send a quick message.

_8:21 am Sky Princess: hungover. strange home. unfamiliar, safe though. will let u guys know if i need help._

Clarke was about to crawl back into bed after that and was taking off her dress when she spotted a pair of shorts and a loose fitting tank top that she hadn't seen before on the chair near the window. She went to change into them and there was another note on the table next to the clothes:

 

 

> _Clarke,_
> 
> _I heard you wake up, I brought you these clothes to change into. If you would like to join me I have coffee made, feel free to sleep some more if you need to though. The kitchen is out your door to the right, you can't miss it, if you've hit the wall then you've gone too far and you might still be drunk._
> 
> _-Lexa_

The blonde smiled at the note as she pulled on shorts, coffee did sound enticing but the bed sounded even better. Eventually coffee won out but only because Clarke wanted to know what her savior looked like, the last thing she remembered last night was some guy hitting on her at the bar and she made some excuse to go to the bathroom. Hopefully this Lexa character could fill in her blanks.

As she exited the bedroom she spent the  ~~night~~  morning in she turned right per Lexa's directions. The place she was staying in was an incredible looking apartment, the owner was obviously well off. The room she stayed in was one of 4 rooms in that hallway, after the hallway to the right was a vast space that held the living room, dining room, kitchen and what looked like another spacious bathroom. The most attractive feature of the apartment though, was the brunette seated on the large couch curled up in a blanket with a book and her glasses sliding down her nose. Clarke assumed this was the Lexa that had taken care of her, she had gorgeous chestnut hair that was pulled into a sloppy bun on the top of her head, a jawline that could cut diamonds, and when she looked up finally realizing Clarke's presence she could see piercing green eyes that made her knees weak.

"Oh, hello" Lexa said throwing Clarke a dazzling smile that almost made her choke on her own saliva.  _Maybe I am still drunk_  Clarke thought, because there was no reason for her to be acting like this, she'd seen beautiful girls before. "There's coffee in the kitchen if you'd like some, also you can shower or I can just bring you home. It's up to you." The brunette finished before standing up and gracefully making her way to the kitchen to pull out a mug for the blonde. Clarke recovered from her strange reaction to the girl before walking into the kitchen to get some much needed caffeine.

"Um, hi. You must be Lexa, it's nice to finally meet you." The blonde said as she went to shake the girls hand which was the softest thing Clarke had ever felt. "I'm sorry about last night, but could you perhaps fill me in on the details? The last thing I remember is some random guy hitting on me and then going to the bathroom" Clarke asked wearily.

Lexa chuckled at that as she pulled out some bread and placed it in the toaster, the chuckle almost made Clarke's knees weak again, it was truly a beautiful sound  _I'm definitely still drunk. Come on, Clarke, pull yourself together._  "Well, if I had to guess, I'd say that was right before you blacked out." Lexa told her the story about what happened last night and Clarke grew a shade of red darker with each sentence, the brunette was kind enough to make her breakfast though. Clarke caught most of the story but she kept getting distracted by Lexa's lips "So I wrote that note then went back to bed. I would have taken your dress off but I don't know you well enough for that." Lexa finished.

"Well, I can't thank you enough. I'm going to hop in the shower because I feel gross and then I'll call my friend to come get me." Clarke said as she stood from the couch.

"Nonsense, I'll drive you home, I have to go to the store anyway. You shower and let me know when you're ready to leave."

"Uh, o-ok, thank you." Clarke said shaking her head, she had no idea why this stranger was being so nice to her but she knew better than to look a gift horse in the mouth. She went back to the bedroom to get her dress before heading off to shower.  _Maybe that'll sober me up, she's just a pretty girl. Why is she affecting me like this?_  Clarke thought to herself, she had to think of a way to thank this girl for taking care of her, but how?


	2. (Sober) Introductions

Lexa went back to the couch to continue her reading once she was done cleaning up the kitchen and washing the dishes. She got through another chapter before she heard Clarke padding down the hall still wearing her clothes only now she wore the jacket she was wearing last night. Carrying her dress in one hand and her heels in the other she made her way to the couch where she sat down, put her head back and sighed deeply. Lexa looked really looked at her for the first time and she couldn't deny that the blonde was beautiful; she was fit but still curvy, her skin was a lovely pale white as opposed to Lexa's naturally tanner skin, her blonde tresses cascaded over her shoulders exquisitely, she was blessed in the chest department, and just by looking at her lips Lexa could tell that she wouldn't mind kissing them. That though made Lexa feel a twitch in her pants and quickly tried to correct her train of though before she got carried away. When Clarke opened her eyes finally and looked over at Lexa she couldn't deny that the deep blue that she saw was Clarke's most amazing feature hands down; Lexa caught herself staring and almost blushed as she looked away. 

Clarke broke the silence "So, I realized something while I was in the shower," she began, Lexa just hummed as she sipped her tea signaling for Clarke to continue "you don't seem like the type to put their number in a bathroom stall."

Lexa thought for a moment, deciding whether to tease the blonde or give her the truth "Well, maybe I am the type. Or perhaps I used to be. I could have known someone who did it as a prank or even maliciously."

Clarke's eyes widened as she realized she could have offended the kind brunette in some way but before she could apologized Lexa let out a chuckle that again made Clarke's knees weak even though she was sitting down.

Lexa decided to put a stop to her teasing when she saw that Clarke was quickly becoming embarrassed "I'm only joking. I recently moved back here because I was out of the country so I got a new number. I would assume that whoever had this number before me put their number there. That or one of the instances I listed happened to the previous owner."

The blonde recovered quickly from her recent embarrassment and nodded along with Lexa's much more realistic answer "I'm sorry again about last night. I'm sure that wasn't a pleasant thing to wake up to. But thank you again for taking care of me like you did. And for future reference if that happens again you have my permission to take my dress off, that was not fun to sleep in or wake up to wearing." Lexa flushed at the statement and the thoughts it brought back to her head; Clarke reveled in her payback considering how Lexa had just teased her "Lexa, I'm only joking." she parroted the brunette as she placed her hand on Lexa's forearm  _Holy shit does she like bathe in moisturizer? Her skin is like silk!_

"Oh." was all Lexa could say since the majority of her attention was focused on the blondes hand on her arm. It had been so long since had human contact other than the occasional handshake so this small act was throwing her off. The last time she had touched someone or been touched by someone was nearly seven months ago in England where she met a girl at a club and went back to the girl's apartment for the night. Not something she normally did but she was feeling frisky that night after a few too many drinks that had lowered her inhibitions and a stressful week at the office so she figured she needed a no-strings-attatched hookup; that and it was hard to find someone so accepting of her and her extra appendage between her legs. She didn't tell many people and when she did finally decide to she did so at her own risk, she'd been ridiculed enough about it in her life and didn't like to go through it if she didn't have to. The sound of Clarke's phone buzzing pulled Lexa out of her daze.

Clarke checked the Caller ID and rolled her eyes as she saw Octavia calling her, the small brunette had already sent about 6 texts to the group chat scolding Clarke for taking so long to respond. Quickly constructing herself she answered the phone sweetly yet sarcastically "Octavia, darling, how are you on this beautiful Saturday morning?"

_"You know damn well how I'm doing. Clarke Abigail Griffin, what the actual fuck?"_

Clarke winced slightly at the tone her friend was taking, Octavia was obviously mad "What?" Clarke asks innocently "I told you what happened, it's not my fault you guys left me at the club."

 _"Clarke, you sent me a text that had the most vague response in the history of vague responses and you know I thought you left with that chick you were chatting up all night. What was her name again? Nicki? Natalie? It starts with an 'N' I know that..."_  

Clarke rolled her eyes at Octavia's rambling "Nylah, and no I didn't go home with her, she was a horrible kisser. All tongue and sloppy. Ew. Anyways I'll tell you about it when I get home. I'll be there soon." Clarke hung up after she said that not waiting for Octavia's response.

Lexa was trying desperately not to listen to Clarke's conversation because that is extremely rude. She had read the same sentence of her book 7 times now and she still didn't know what it said, instead certain words form the blondes phone call were lingering on her mind. The thought that she might have a chance with Clarke were brought to the forefront of her mind and she couldn't help but think about that and only that when she knew she should be concentrating on the words in front or her, or literally anything else as to not give herself away getting too excited and ruin her chances. Shaking the thoughts from her head though she put her bookmark in so she wouldn't lose her place and set the book down on the coffee table before getting up and making her way to the kitchen to put her mug in the sink and grab her shopping list. "Everything alright?" she asked.

Clarke looked over her shoulder at Lexa as the girl was writing something down "Yeah, my friends were just worried about me is all. You said you had to do some shopping, what do you have to get?" Clarke asked curiously.

"Just some groceries is all."

"Oh, well would you mind if I tagged along actually, we're out of some stuff at the apartment. If you don't mind that is, I don't want to impose anymore." Clarke realized that perhaps this kind stranger just wanted Clarke out of her hair since she had already been such a nuisance.

"Clarke, please you haven't imposed at all, it was my decision to take care of you. Also, no I don't mind if you tag along." Lexa said surprised at the honesty of her words, she wasn't the type to help strangers. Although at this point the blonde on her couch wasn't really a stranger, more like an acquaintance. Plus she's a joy to look at  _I just have to keep myself under control. Hopefully Little Lexa doesn't decide to make an appearance though...that'd be bad._

"Well, thank you, Lexa. Oh, also I figured I would just wear this home and wash it before I give it back to you. I'd wear my dress but it smells like the bathroom at the club and if I wore it I might throw up again." Clarke said grimacing at the memory of the scent.

"Thats fine, Clarke. Are you planning on wearing those heels with that outfit though?" Lexa asks curiously.

"Oh uh, I hadn't really thought that far ahead..."

Lexa chuckles before making her way towards her bedroom and coming back with a pair of converse and some socks "Here, you can wear these and give them back with the rest of the clothes."

Clarke just smiles and shakes her head at Lexa's kindness, it's strange for Lexa to be this nice to her considering the events of the past 12 hours but she just goes with it and hopes for the best. Once they are both ready to leave they make their way out the hall Lexa leads them to the garage thats full of cars right past an old Corvette, a motorcycle and a couple other nice cars to a Mazda that looks like it's seen better days but is still in nice shape. "Are all these cars yours?" Clarke asks in disbelief but seeing the inside of Lexa's apartment she knew the brunette was well off so it wasn't a far stretch to assume that all the vehicles belonged to her. 

Lexa just chuckles before turning the car on and picking some music for the drive "No, that Corvette is mine, those bikes are mine, and that Jeep is mine." The Jeep being a brand new Wrangler Rubicon that was obviously modified.

"Oh, is that all?" Clarke asks with an eye roll causing Lexa to just chuckle again.  _That's a sound I could get used to_  Clarke thinks to herself  _God, what is with me? You literally just met this girl how about you cool your jets, Clarke_.

They ride in mostly silence to the music in Lexa's car alternating between classical and alternative in the direction that Clarke is giving Lexa to the grocery store near her apartment. The blonde tries to keep her eyes on the window in front of her but her gaze keeps shifting to the brunette to her left, luckily she catches herself each time before Lexa sees her staring and thinks she some weirdo.

Lexa can see that Clarke keeps looking at her out of the corner of her eye and when she sees it next she glances at Clarke to smirk before the blonde flushes lightly and looks away "Something I can help you with, Clarke?"

The way that Lexa clicks the 'k' has Clarke secretly swooning and she just shakes her head trying to find an excuse for staring; she fails and just gives Lexa another direction that leads them down the road the store is on and soon enough they're pulling in to the parking lot.

While shopping they made small talk as they filled their baskets and learned quite a bit about each other. Lexa learned that Clarke was a senior at TonDC University majoring in Pre Med and minoring Art since she loved to help people but she loved her art equally as much, she also learned that the blonde had recently broken up with her boyfriend of a year and a half after she found him cheating on her a week before they were supposed to move in together; something Lexa understands all too well. She's been staying with her friends Octavia and Raven, learning next that so sate the rejection she felt from being cheated on Clarke often went out on the weekends and was dubbed by her friends 'Party Animal Griffin' which caused Lexa to chuckle. But for the life of her the brunette could not figure out why on earth someone would cheat on Clarke, she was beautiful, obviously intelligent, her sense of humor was perfect, and from what Lexa has experienced Clarke's personality was lovely. After hearing more of her background Lexa decided that if she stayed friends with the blonde that she would hunt down this ex of hers and give him a piece of her mind.

In turn Clarke learned many things about Lexa as well, which was odd because Lexa knew that she was normally more closed off and rarely if ever told anyone anything about herself that wasn't absolutely necessary to know, especially about her penis; being around the blonde just made her feel safe, and that maybe she didn't need the walls she had spent so much time putting up. Clarke learned things like how Lexa grew up with nearly absent parents and how she was essentially raised by her aunt and uncle, she learned that Lexa had an avid love for reading and writing, which lead to her learning that the brunette was the vice president of a publication company owned by her parents but was run by a close family friend; a job which she got straight out of college 3 years ago and had her traveling all over the world. Lexa had just come back from spending a year in Europe and had moved to the Polis just over a month ago, she had attended TonDC as well so they chatted about how the campus has and hasn't changed in the years that Lexa has been away.

Once they were done shopping they loaded up their hauls, Lexa's in the very back and Clarke's in the backseat since it was considerably smaller, and Clarke gave Lexa directions to her apartment. Lexa let out another chuckle-she was doing that a lot today which was another rarity for the normally stoic brunette-as she saw the building that Clarke lived in; the blonde just gave her a confused look to which Lexa responded "I know where we're going, and it's really not funny but I used to live in this building my junior and senior year."

"Oh, how weird, apparently we have more in common than either of us knew." Clarke said with a smile as Lexa shut the car off and they both got out of the car; luckily Clarke only bought three paper bags worth of groceries so she carried a bag plus her dress and shoes while Lexa carried the other two as they made their way into the building.

When Lexa realized which apartment Clarke was heading towards she smiled softly "Don't tell me you live in 2E..." to which Clarke's response was a simple confused nod and Lexa just shook her head. Clarke just shrugged and grabbed her keys to open the door before letting Lexa go first so she could put the groceries in the kitchen. 

The moment she closed the door she heard one of her roommates, probably Raven, groan from where she was laying on the couch "Clarke? S'that you?" she mumbled.

"Uh, yeah. Well Clarke and company."

At that Raven bolted upright to investigate the scene, her eyes going immediately to Clarke who just looked in Lexa's direction. Raven followed her gaze and smirked as she tilted her head to stare openly as the brunette stranger's shapely bottom, her view was interrupted by Clarke though and she pouted before summoning their other roommate "Octavia! We have company, put some pants on and get out here."

Clarke just rolled her eyes and made her way over to Lexa "I'm sorry in advance about my roommates, they're probably going to hammer you with questions but you don't have to answer."

"It's fine Clarke, they have a right to be worried, after all I did take you home last night." Lexa goes with the sudden burst of confidence and sends Clarke a wink after that. The blonde just rolls her eyes and turns away from Lexa to hide her blush that she can feel creeping up her cheeks.

A moment later Octavia's door opens and there standing is a girl in a tattered tank top that looks like it used to be a TonDC t-shirt, a sports bra under it and a pair of boy shorts "What the fuck is all the fuss about, Raven? I was literally just about to fall asleep." Octavia has yet to open her eyes but when she does she sees Raven giving her the signal to look to her left and when she does she sees that someone strange is standing in her kitchen and averting their gaze to the ceiling which seems to have captured their attention. Sudden realization hits her and she runs back into her room to grab a pair of sweats "Guys why didn't you tell me we had company?!"

Clarke is almost doubled over in laughter at Octavia's antics and Lexa's reaction to seeing her half naked roommate, while Raven just scoffs before informing the smaller brunette "O, I literally just said 'We have company, put some pants on' it's not my fault you didn't listen." she finished then gets up to investigate the strange woman and the groceries her and Clarke brought in.

"Yeah, well you knew I was pretty much sleeping so that doesn't count. Ooo what'd you get Clarke? I'm starving! Also who's your friend?" Octavia asks with a waggle of her eyebrows.

Clarke just rolls her eyes again and answers her roommate's inquires "Well Raven, Octavia, this is Lexa. Lexa this is Raven and Octavia." Raven just nods as she has a mouthful of doughnut and Octavia is drinking the orange juice right out of the container so she gives a simple wave; Lexa responds to both greetings with a slight nod to the other two brunettes. "Apparently after you two left last night I was getting hit on by some dude and I went to the bathroom. I don't remember much from there but Lexa here tells me that I called her from the bathroom saying I got her number from the wall of the stall and she came to get me. I passed out before she could get my address from me so she brought me back to her apartment, let me sleep there, and has taken care of me since." She smiles sweetly at her savior once again, the answering smile she gets is making her knees weak again  _Seriously, what is with this 'weak at the knees' thing around her?! It's getting out of hand_.

Raven gave a disbelieving look to Lexa "Wait, so some stranger calls you at 2 in the morning and you just decide to take her back to your place? Either you're really nice or you're really fucking weird." Raven says bluntly and Clarke just looks at her in shock before scolding her friend.

"RAVEN! I literally just told you how nice Lexa had been, you can't just say shit like that!" To Clarke's surprise Lexa just chuckles at the exchange, again Clarke is shocked and unsure about what is going on.

"No, Clarke she's right, without knowing the whole story I do sound like either a saint or a creep and in today's day and age the latter is more common, unfortunately. What really happened is that I was about to hang up before I heard her telling some guy off who had followed her into the bathroom. When I realized she might be in trouble I went to go get her and bring her to her place but she fell asleep the second I put her in the car so I brought her to my apartment and placed her in the spare bedroom for the night leaving her a note explaining what happened. It's really not that big a deal, I just couldn't live with myself if I had known someone was in trouble and did nothing to stop it." Lexa finished with a shrug.

Raven and Octavia mulled it over for a moment before exchanging a look and this time it was Octavia who spoke up "Ok, you sound alright, we'll let it slide this time." She said and Lexa just nodded, a smirk tugging at the corner of her lips.

"But," Raven began and Clarke groaned knowing something was coming "you have to let us and Clarke thank you. Seriously, this girl is important to us and we really appreciate it. So how about we all go out tonight for dinner? It's on us." Clarke was surprised at how normal of a suggestion that was coming from her mischievous friend before catching a glance letting her know that she would hear more about this later.

Lexa was thinking about it and was about to deny it when Clarke spoke up "Really, Lexa, it's the least we can do. You've been great. How about we meet you at Grounders at 7?" As she spoke Clarke brushed her arm against Lexa's nudging her slightly and that did the brunette in. Lexa gave in, not because of the blonde's roommates but because of the hint of something she saw in those deep blue eyes, Lexa knew she was in trouble if just a look could get her to do something she wouldn't normally do,  _I hope this works out because I've had too much heartache and this is a small city; I'm bound to run into her sooner or later..._

"That sounds lovely, I look forward to it ladies." Her attention was diverted elsewhere as she noticed a hole in the wall of the dining area off of the kitchen "Oh, I see the landlords still haven't fixed that massive hole in the wall, sorry about that. My fault." Lexa said with a chuckle which earned her three very confused looks. "I used to live in this apartment about three years ago with a friend of mine from college, that hole there was a from a drunken game of Monopoly. I'm a very sore loser." Lexa chuckled at the memory.

"Wait you used to live here?" Raven asked, still very confused.

Lexa proceeded to tell them the same things she told Clarke about how she went to TonDC and that she lived here for two years;eventually the four solidified their plans for that night and Lexa left the roommates stating she had to get home before some of her groceries spoiled. The moment she was out the door and they knew she wasn't within listening distance the brunettes attacked the blonde "SO! Tell us everything!" they said in unison.

Clarke was confused because she had told them everything, at her confused look Octavia rolled her eyes and Raven said "Babe, you were eye fucking her the whole time we were in the kitchen and you expect us to believe that nothings going on?!" Clarke was red, she didn't know she had been that obvious with her admiration.

"I don't know what you guys are talking about." she said as she started putting away groceries.


	3. It's Not A Date

Once Clarke put away all the groceries she went to her room and laid on her bed for a while checking her social media. Her other two roommate retreated to their rooms after interrogating the blonde about her not-so-subtle attraction to Lexa and Clarke now just wanted to lounge around and do nothing for a few hours until she had to get ready for dinner with her friends and savior. 

She found she was looking forward to spending more time with Lexa and it honestly surprised her, after all she had just broken up with Finn a few weeks ago and didn't expect to have feelings for anyone this soon. Quickly back tracking from that train of thought she forced herself to think about how she actually felt towards the brunette.

_Fact: she saved me last night from god-knows-what._

_Fact: she took care of me without any obligation to._

_Fact: she's drop dead gorgeous._

_Fact: I'm a thirsty hoe, but also incredibly grateful_.

 _Thats it!_  Clarke wasn't developing feelings for this girl, while Lexa was undoubtedly stunning that wasn't what Clarke was feeling, she was just appreciative.

Feeling much better about having figured that out she decided to take a short nap. As she settled into her bed she found herself bringing Lexa's shirt that she was still wearing up to her nose and inhaling deeply. The smell was heavenly, and while Clarke knew that it was a little weird to be sniffing her clothing she couldn't bring herself to stop; Lexa's scent was woodsy and floral. It smelled like the earth and the blonde drifted off to sleep still smelling the delicious fragrance.

* * *

 Once back at her apartment Lexa unloaded her groceries and put them away. Noting that she had a while before she had to get ready for tonight she went to the spare bedroom and stripped the bedding and washed it. Once that was clean and put back on the bed she made herself a light lunch and decided to go to the gym since she didn't this morning. 

Lexa walked in and smelled the familiar scent of sweat and cleaner, hearing the clinking of machines as people were doing their own workouts was instantly calming to the brunette. Not that she was anxious or anything but the familiarity of it all was soothing even when there was no negative emotion running through her. After putting her things away in the locker room she made her way out to start her workout.

A couple hours later Lexa was back in the shower in her apartment and was recapping the previous nights events and trying to figure out why on earth she acted the way she had with this girl. She knew that deep down she was a good person and that was why she went to the club at 2 a.m. but it didn't explain everything else. Clarke's beauty was undeniable but there was more to it than that, there was some other draw that Lexa couldn't place. There was no way that she was developing feelings for the blonde; it had been years since Lexa had last been in a relationship and while it didn't end great it wasn't a horrible messy break-up either. Lexa just knew she wasn't ready for a relationship, she was young and free and planned on enjoying that. At 25 she was the VP of a successful publication company, Trikru Co., was financially stable, and she knew she was hot. Not just in the fitness sense but she was aware of her beauty too so she had hopes to date around and find herself on her own before she settled down. 

A few hours later, after doing some work and a bit of light reading Lexa was picking out her outfit for the night. Grounders wasn't exactly a fancy restaurant but it was no McDonalds either so she settled on some black straight legged slacks tucked into her black leather combat boots that were loosely laced, a black button up, and she finished the look off with some sage green suspenders. Putting on minimal make-up (eye liner and lip gloss) and sweeping her hair over one shoulder she threw on her leather jacket and made her way to the restaurant.

* * *

Clarke, Octavia, and Raven got to Grounders a little early and got their table while waiting for Lexa to show up. They didn't have to wait long because as the waiter was taking their drink orders in walked the woman herself and Clarke's breathe caught in her throat, after seeing Lexa in only loungewear seeing her dressed up caused her to press her thighs together tightly  _Ok, so_ _she's gorgeous, I already knew that. Stupid body and my stupid responses. I need a drink cause I'm way too thirsty._  

Lexa walked up to the table wearing a black button up tucked into her black pants (it could have been a trick of the light but Clarke could have sworn she saw a slight bulge there...) that were tucked into her black combat boots, and when she took off her black leather jacked Clarke saw that she was wearing green suspenders that matched the color of her eyes over a black button up tucked into her pants. Raven leaned over and whispered "You're drooling a little bit, Princess." Clarke shot her back a glare but quickly wiped at her mouth and sure enough there was a little drool.

Trying to cover up the blush that was creeping up her cheeks the blonde quickly took a sip of water and stood to greet Lexa "Lexa, hey, you clean up well." she said flirtatiously.

"You don't look too bad yourself, Clarke." Lexa clicked the 'k' again that sent another wave of red to her cheeks.

Lexa took in Clarke's outfit and she wasn't fairing much better. The blonde wore a simple white dress that showed enough cleavage to catch Lexa's attention; the dress hugged her figure but fanned out around her waist and had thin straps holding it up, she finished the look off with a thin brown leather belt around her middle, and some gladiator sandals that matched her belt. She had on a bit more make-up than Lexa was wearing and her blonde locks were drawn up in a bun though she had some strands hanging down to frame her face. The brunette turned to Clarke's roommates and they were dressed similarly; Octavia was wearing a deep purple dress like Clarke's but was a bit more modest, while Raven wore a salmon colored top that showed off a bit of her tanned toned stomach before getting to her white flowy skirt.

The four ordered their drinks and made small talk while perusing the menu deciding what to eat for dinner, after the waiter came to take their orders and their menus the two brunette roommates made it a point to thank Lexa again for saving their friend. "Seriously, Lexa, we can't thank you enough. I'm sure Clarke can't either." Raven said with a tone that was subtlety teasing, luckily for Clarke Lexa didn't pick up on it.

"Honestly, I'm sure anyone decent would have done the same thing. It's really nothing, plus it gave me an excuse to sleep in." Lexa said as she took a sip of her water before continuing "I normally wake up at around 5 to go to the gym before I start my day but it was nice to take a break, plus I went this afternoon."

Octavia perked up at the mention of working out "Oh which gym do you go to?"

"Dropship Gym over on Pine. I used to work out there before I left the area and it was nice to get back to." Lexa recalls going there religiously during college.

"No way! That's where I work a few days during the week!" Octavia says a little too loudly and it earns her a few looks from the surrounding tables but she just rolls her eyes not caring.

"Huh, small world." is all Lexa says before their food is brought out to them.

Throughout dinner they make some more small talk, mainly just Octavia and Lexa talking about working out while Raven butts in with a sarcastic comment occasionally. Lexa notices that Clarke has been fairly silent during dinner and decides to try and change the subject to involve her "So Clarke, you said you're minoring in art. Whats your favorite way to express that?"

The blonde shoots Lexa a grateful smile at the subject change "I enjoy painting but charcoal is my favorite. There's just something so simple about it and its easier for me to manipulate for shading. I tried sculpting but after the basic pottery class I took sophomore year I quickly gave that up." Octavia and Raven start to laugh which earns a confused look from Lexa.

"Yeah, The Pottery Tragedy of 2014. Oh, gosh it's been too long since I heard that story." Raven says once she's recuperated from her laughing fit.

"Don't you dare." Clarke warns.

"No, wait I want to hear this. What could be so bad?" Lexa says shooting a smirk at Clarke causing another blush to creep up her face.

"Maybe some other time." Clarke says as the waiter brings them the checks. Lexa internally smiles at the prospect of getting together with Clarke again and goes to reach for her wallet to pay for her part of the meal "No way, what're you doing? We told you tonight is on us, as a thank you." Clarke shoos Lexa's card away which earns her a pout from the brunette and Clarke can't help but think that it's the most adorable pout she's ever seen with the way Lexa's plump lower lip juts out a bit, thankfully she doesn't argue and simply puts her card away.

As they all make their way out to the parking lot Octavia and Raven are making plans to go to a frat party on campus and Clarke groans "No, you guys I don't want to go. One, I'm still recovering from last night; and two, thats Finn's fraternity. I'm over him but if I don't have to see him then that'd be great. Can you just drop me off at home before you go?"

"No can do, Princess. We told them we'd be there soon and they need ice so suck it up or call a cab." Raven says and right as Clarke is about to protest Lexa speaks up.

"I can drop you off, it's no problem really, it's on my way."

Clarke is grateful, once again, to this stunning brunette for saving her. She catches a look from Raven and rolls her eyes seeing that this was a part of the brunette's plan "Thank you, Lexa. I would really appreciate that." the blonde says as they're walking up to the cars.

Right as Lexa is about to open the passenger door to her corvette for Clarke Raven makes a strange sound that's somewhere between a gargled squeal and a shriek "Oh sweet Jesus. Oh my god she's beautiful."

Clarke just rolls her eyes at her friend's antics and explains to Lexa Raven's affinity for cars, the brunette just nods her head before saying "Yeah, she was just a body and a barely working engine when I got her but I fixed her up and now she's good as new." Lexa taps lightly on the car's hood "I named her Lola." as she sees Raven roll her eyes she adds "I know it's a typical car name but I'm a sucker for the classics. Obviously."

As the two launch into a quick discussion about the car Clarke just stands to the side and admires Lexa subtly. Although apparently not subtly enough as Octavia leans in and says "You're doing that thing where you're undressing her with your eyes again, sweetie." and she pulls back with a smug look on her face as the blonde just glares and is thankful for the darkness to hide her blush.

When the car fanatics are done with their conversation and everyone says 'goodnight' Lexa opens the passenger door for Clarke as she slides in and takes off her jean jacket placing it at her feet since its warmer than she thought it'd be. Lexa gets in the driver's seat and pulls onto the road. "So," the brunette glances over at Clarke with that smirk on her face again "what's the story behind the pottery thing?"

The blonde just flushes lightly and looks at her hands in her lap "It's really not that funny of a story. But basically I was in class and we were using the wheel for the first time, needless to say I wasn't very good at it. Anyway, so I'm about halfway done with this vase which I'm trying to make about two feet tall when this girl walks over to me and starts talking to me about something, I honestly have no idea what she was saying. I end up losing control of the wheel and squeeze too hard at the top of the vase and this big hunk of wet clay just smacks her right in the face. I was mortified and dropped the class. Luckily it was within the first week and I was able to pick up another ele- And just what in the hell are you laughing at?"

Lexa is visibly shaking from laughter but there's minimal sound and Clarke just slaps her lightly on the shoulder while smiling to herself at being able to get this reaction out of the brunette. Once Lexa recovers from her fit of laughing she asks "So, what caused you to lose control of the wheel anyways?"

Clarke just shrugs "She was really pretty and I got a little distracted. But it worked out because I got her number after I apologized profusely and we went out a couple times."

Lexa shakes her head as she pulls up to Clarke's apartment building "You must have some serious game if you got her to go out with you after that."

Clarke chuckles  _Oh, I got a lot more than that out of her_  she thinks to herself "Thank you for the ride, Lexa. It seems like you're always saving me."

"You're very welcome, Clarke." Lexa gives her a small smile and Clarke steps out of the car and waves as Lexa drives off. Once back in her apartment she closes the door, leans against it, and sighs.

 _Tonight was fun_ , going over it in her head she thinks that maybe she should have invited Lexa up for a drink or something to thank her for the ride home.  _Oh well_  she thinks  _I'll see her again, I still have to give her back her clothes and shoes. Which reminds me..._  Clarke needed to do laundry so she gathered some clothes together and threw a load in the washer in the apartment before going to the fridge and grabbing a beer. She's about to go sit on the couch and watch some tv and check Instagram when she realizes that her phone is in her jacket, her jacket that she left in Lexa's car. She groans and stands up to go get her laptop to see if she can contact someone or find Lexa on Facebook to message her when, as if on cue, theres a knock at the door.

Clarke walks over and opens it without checking the peephole to see who it is. She opens the door to see Lexa standing there in all her glory and in her left hand is Clarke's jacket extended towards the blonde "Uh, you left this in my car and when I texted you about it your phone went off in your jacket so I figured I'd run it back."

Clarke shakes her head smiling, grabs her jacket, and opens the door further for Lexa to enter the apartment "Would you like a drink? As a thank you for the ride home and bringing my jacket and phone back." Lexa gives a simple nod and steps in the apartment "What would you like to drink? We have beer."

Lexa grimaces "I'm not a big beer drinker, I prefer hard cider. But if you don't have that then I'll settle for a beer."

"You're in luck." Clarke says as she pops the top on a bottle of Woodchuck "Raven bought this the other day because she liked the circus guy on the bottles but she didn't like the taste."

"I  _am_  in luck, Gumption is my favorite kind." the brunette says with a small smile while they make their way into the living room and sit on the couch.

"You wanna watch something?" Clarke asks giving the remote to Lexa who just shrugs and accepts it.

While flipping through channels she doubles back as she sees the open scene for Stick It and puts the remote down "This is one of my favorites." Lexa says relaxing into the couch taking a sip of her cider.

"Mine too." Clarke smiles at Lexa and then diverts her gaze to the tv. They chat occasionally throughout the movie gradually gravitating towards each other every time one or the other gets up for another drink or, in Clarke's case, to change the laundry; and somehow about an hour into the movie Clarke's hands are wrapped around Lexa's right arm and the blonde's head is leaning agains her shoulder. Once again Lexa is reveling at the physical contact, while she normally would think it would be strange for a girl she met less than 24 hours ago to be cuddling up against her she can't bring herself to care about it right now. When the movie finally ends Clarke is sound asleep and when Lexa goes to remove her arm the blonde tightens her hold into a vice like grip, Lexa just concedes, grabs a blanket to her left, and drapes it over them. She shuts off the tv and places her cheek on the top of Clarke's head, Lexa notices that she's very tired herself and figures she'll just sleep for a little while until Clarke's roommates come home and take the blonde to bed.

Clarke wakes up in the middle of the night to a mess of brown curls in her face, once she remembers the previous night and how Lexa came over she figures she must have fallen asleep on the couch. But she's in a very different position now than she remembers being in, earlier she was simply leaning against the brunette but now she's tucked between her and the back of the couch with two strong arms around her holding her close; not to mention the now prominent bulge she can feel in her lower back, glad to know she was right about that earlier she just smiles to herself. She thinks about getting up but right now she's close enough to smell Lexa's scent and it's relaxing her; soon she finds herself drifting back to sleep while snuggling even more into Lexa's hold.


	4. Progression

Lexa wakes up to find that she's holding Clarke quite closely, she almost reels back but quiet murmurs from the sleeping blonde next to her halt her actions and she instead chooses to wait it out for a little while; the brunette is thankful she didn't wake up with a boner it doesn't happen often anymore but that would have been hard to explain. Twenty minutes later Clarke starts to stir and Lexa closes her eyes and pretends to even out her breathes. She's not used to being in these situations so to avoid any awkwardness she simply feigns sleep to see how the younger girl reacts, letting things play out however Clarke wants. 

When all Clarke does is nuzzle into her more closely Lexa finds herself instinctively pulling her closer. Once realizing her reaction she quickly composes herself and attempts to act as though she's just now waking up; blinking her eyes a few times and retracting her arms to stretch. She misses the slight pout on Clarke's face. The brunette groans as she stretches and starts to sit up, when Clarke follows suit she chances a glance in the blonde's direction seeing that blue eyes are already on her she looks away before standing and finding Clarke's eyes again. "Morning." She says in an attempt to break the silence that feels awkward to her.

"Good morning." Clarke says with a brilliant smile. The blonde notices that they're the first ones awake in the apartment, also that Lexa's little friend went away somewhere in the night but the slight bulge is still there _Well that's promising, at least I know what I'm getting into if that ever happens_  "Do you want some coffee?" she says as she gets up and makes her way to the kitchen to start get some caffeine and distract her self from the impure thoughts going through her head.

Lexa sighs in relief that the way they woke up didn't make things awkward between the two, they are still nearly strangers to each other after all. She follows Clarke to the kitchen and takes a seat on a stool at the island "I would," she starts before glancing at the watch on her left wrist seeing that its almost 9 a.m. "but I've got to get going. I made plans with a friend for about an hour from now so I've got to go get ready."

Clarke just barely is able to hide the disappointed look from her face "Oh, ok no worries." she smiles as she turns around to start the coffee "Thank you for bringing me home last night, and for bringing my things back to me."

"It's not a problem, Clarke." A small smile graces Lexa's lips.

Once the coffee is started the blonde turns around to see Lexa getting up from the stool she was sitting at and making her way to the living area to put her shoes on. Clarke can't help but watch the subtle sway of the other girls hips and be entranced by her. Shaking her head of the dirty thoughts that threaten to creep into her mind again she follows and grabs her phone frowning slightly as she reads the messages from her roommates from the previous night. 

"Something wrong?" Lexa asks inquisitively.

"Hmm? Oh nothing, just Raven and Octavia decided to crash at the frat house last night."

"Is that okay?"

"Oh yeah, they do it occasionally when they know they're too fucked up to drive home, which is good. I guess I just feel guilty for not being there to bring them home."

Lexa just gives a slight nod before standing and she realizes she doesn't know how to end this conversation or how to say goodbye, and then she realizes she doesn't really want to. "Oh. Do you wish you had went then? Instead of going home?"

The blonde mulls the question over for a moment before. She's not sure, honestly. She had a good time with Lexa, but she feels a little guilty for not having been there for her friends. "Not really, I know they're safe, I guess I feel more responsible than guilty. Plus I had fun last night." Clarke says with another smile. When she looks up at Lexa she can see that the girl feels awkward, assuming it's about how they woke up she decides to put the older girl out of her misery. "You don't have to look so uncomfortable, I'm a cuddler. Plus I honestly didn't expect to fall asleep last night. It's no big deal."

The brunette lets out a sigh of relief at this and nods again before making her way towards the door slowly. Clarke gets up and follows her, Lexa turns around once she's past the threshold and into the hallway "It's just that I know we've only known each other for about a day so I didn't want things to be weird. Like you thought I was making a move on you or something. I know that's how most girls would react but you seem like a pretty chill person."

Clarke's been wondering Lexa's sexuality for the better part of a day since she met her sober so she acts innocent in what she says next "What do you mean? Friends cuddle sometimes."

Her plan works out when after Lexa flushes slightly she says "Well yeah but when you're gay," the brunette gestures to herself with her hand _And have a penis_ she adds in her head "girls tend to react poorly. In my experience at least." Lexa looks almost hurt at the memories she's recalling, Clarke can tell by the look in her eyes. It's then that she realizes what people mean when they say that the eyes are the windows to the soul because Lexa's green orbs always say more than she does and more than the rest of her body-face included-lets on.

Clarke chuckles "I know what you mean, when I came out as bisexual some of the girls I thought were my friends started to avoid me. I couldn't help but think 'Girl, please, just cause I like girls too does  _not_  mean I'm attracted to you!' you know?"

Lexa's whole face brightens at that and just gives another nod, she's happy that someone else understands and doesn't judge her for liking the same sex. Another minute passes in comfortable silence before Lexa remembers that she has plans "Alright, well I'm gonna head out. I'll see you later Clarke." She turns on her heel after another glance at Clarke and makes her way down the hall.

"Don't be a stranger, Lexa." Clarke calls after her and the brunette just throws a small toothy smile over her shoulder before she disappears down the staircase. Clarke closes the door and leans against it before letting out a sigh  _Don't be a stranger?!_  she scolds herself  _What kinda fucking bullshit is that?!_  She just shakes her head at herself before moving to the coffee maker and pouring herself a large mug of the much needed caffeine. 

Deciding that a shower is in order she makes her way to the bathroom and starts washing herself, letting the hot water wash away the strange feelings she's having for Lexa. After an elongated shower she wraps a towel around herself and makes her way into her bedroom in search of clothes before remembering that she did laundry the night before and groans as she gathers the things from the dryer and dumps them on her bed. She selects some garments to wear and starts to fold the laundry, it's not long before she finds Lexa's clothes among them and brings them to her nose to see if they still smell like the other girl. Sadly, they don't and she decides to wear the tank top before finishing her task.

When she's done with the that she pulls out a book from class to study but doesn't make it far before her phone distracts her. Forty-five minutes later when she's gone through all of her social media she decides to send Lexa a text, hoping that it's not too soon and that she doesn't seem clingy.

_**Clarke:** Hey, it's Clarke. Just wanted to let you know that I forgot to give you your clothes before you left._

She sends it, silences her phone, and sets it down telling herself that after an hour and a half of studying she's allowed to look at it hoping that will be enough incentive to hit the books like she needs to. But almost an hour later she can hear the front door open and her roommates stumbling in; she's about to go out to greet them when she remembers that she's still wearing Lexa's shirt and quickly changes folding the tank to she was previously wearing and setting it on top of the shorts on her dresser next to Lexa's shoes and socks. 

When she makes it to the main part of the apartment she sees Raven and Octavia slumped over the island with steaming cups of coffee in their hands and she chuckles at the sight "Rough night, guys?"

Without lifting their heads they both give her the finger likes it's rehearsed and Raven grumbles "Shut up, Princess. You're being too loud."

"You're awfully chipper this early on a Sunday morning." Octavia chimes in.

The blonde recounts the events of last night (leaving out the cuddling, obviously) and her friends exchange a knowing look before launching into more teasing; although their hearts aren't in it today as their hangovers seem to wear them down.

* * *

  
**_Unknown Number:_  ** _Hey, it's Clarke. Just wanted to let you know that I forgot to give you your clothes before you left._

Lexa looks at the text before locking her phone and placing it in her pocket as she walks up to the coffee shop where she was preparing to meet up with her friend that she hadn't seen since she got back. Partially because she's been settling back in to life stateside and partially because of the falling out they had before she left.

When she walks inside she sees that the girl is already seated at a small table secluded from the rest of the customers in the shop and she smiles at the dirty blonde sitting there remembering how the girl hates people. As she walks over to the table the girl stands up and holds out her right arm to Lexa " _Leksa._ " She says warmly with a small tight lipped smile before the brunette grasps the other girls forearm and they stay like that for a moment before breaking and taking a seat.

"It's good to see you,  _Onya_. You look well." It felt like it should have been strange to Lexa to see her longtime friend after all this time of barely speaking. But it was strange that it didn't  _feel strange_. "How've you been?"

Not one of many words of one for emotions Anya just shrugs "Same old, same old on this side of the pond. Do you feel better?" She asks not beating around the bush. 

The reason for their fight a little over a year ago had to do with Lexa's ex and how the brunette handled the situation. Costia cheated on Lexa and when she found out Lexa was angry, but they talked it out and Lexa took the other girl back. Anya was Lexa's childhood best friend and was practically raised by Lexa's parents so she knew that Lexa deserved better than to be walked all over. Lexa, having only ever known love being associated with Costia, was mad that her friend couldn't just support her or her happiness. ' _Sometimes people fall out of love and that's ok_ _, just because_ _she's all you've known doesn't mean she's all that'll ever be'_  the dirty blonde had said before Lexa walked out.

That, however, planted the seed that perhaps settling wasn't her best option and a month later Lexa ended things civilly. That was less than six months before Lexa left the country and after she left it came to light that Costia had never changed her ways after they made up, Lexa was grateful to her friend for knocking some sense into her and helping her dodge a bullet; but she never liked to admit when she was wrong. Costia would always be important to Lexa, first love, first kiss, first everything; firsts stick with you, they come with emotions even if you don't want them too. Just because virginity is a social construct doesn't mean everyone is immune to the emotional baggage that comes with it. While Lexa knew she would aways love her ex on some level she had fallen out of love long ago.

"I'm better." she said before setting the menu she was looking at down and making eye contact with Anya "I never thanked you. I know it didn't seem like it but what you said really helped." 

Neither girl was one to show much emotion, let alone have deep conversations, so Lexa wasn't surprised when Anya's reaction was "Pft, it's about damn time." Lexa just smiled softly to herself, she knew that this had at least started to fix things in their estranged friendship, since the majority of the rift was her fault, admitting she was wrong was a big step. 

They went on to order their coffee and brunch making small talk and catching up on the past year of each other's lives. When they parted two hours later they made promises to meet up again for lunch later that week to continue catching up and more plans to have dinner at Lexa's house the coming weekend. 

Lexa made it home by 1 p.m. and quickly changed into some workout clothes so she could go for a short run. Once changed she pulled her phone out again and saw Clarke's text that she had sent nearly 3 hours ago and decided to respond.

**_Lexa:_  ** _Hello, Clarke. I'll just grab them when I see you next._

With that she set her phone down, pulled on her running shoes and made her way out the door for a run that would give her the time she needed to clear her mind before she started some work when she got back.

* * *

Clarke heard her phone vibrate on the counter as she was making a sandwich for lunch and tried not to react like she was waiting on a text that would save her life as her roommates were right there and they would surely judge her if they knew she was just waiting on a text from Lexa. She waited until she was done making her sandwich (and honestly it was the longest 45 seconds of her life) before nonchalantly grabbing her phone and making her way to the dining room table to read it.

**_Lexa:_  ** _Hello, Clarke. I'll just grab them when I see you next._

Clarke stared at her phone trying to decipher what the other girl could have meant by the text.  _Could she mean that she wants to see me_ _again?_  Clarke thinks to herself trying to decide if thats just wishful thinking.  _She could just mean that getting her clothes back isn't a pressing matter and that she isn't too worried about it..._  she reasons. The blonde decides to just send another text and see how the brunette responds.

 ** _Clarke:_** _Are you saying you want to see me again?_  

Once the text is sent she almost regrets it, she's always been bolder through text (or when there's alcohol involved) but she decides maybe some flirting will settle the confusion in her mind. Shaking her head to focus back on studying she gets up and puts her phone on the charger in her room to keep it from distracting her; she has a test on Tuesday and she desperately needs to study for it.

Two hours later and she's studied out, she can't even comprehend what she read in the last ten minutes so she closes her book with a huff and makes her way to the chair next to the couch where her roommates are lounging around playing a video game after retrieving her phone from her room.

"So..." Octavia drawls out "have you talked to Lexa?"

Raven perks up at the mention of gossip and focuses part of her attention on the conversation between her roommates while still playing her game (she refuses to lose).

Clarke just rolls her eyes and groans knowing that even if she just got up and went to her room to take a nap that her friends wouldn't stop. "Yes. No. Sorta." This earns her some confused looks attempting to coax the rest of the truth out of her. "I sent her a text telling her that I forgot to give her back the stuff she leant me the other day and she just said that she'd get it when she saw me next."

Raven speaks up this time "Aaand?"

"And nothing, Rae. That's it, no smiley faces, no emojis, no flirtatiousness. I think it's safe to say she's not interested." Clarke purposefully leaves out her own semi-flirty response.

"Clarke." Octavia deadpans "Come on, you're leaving something out. What'd you say back to her?"

The blonde flushes slightly before surrendering her phone over to her friends so they can see for themselves, the game completely forgotten at this point. 

"Bold move, Griff." Raven says with a smirk on her face "I'm so proud." she says while wiping a fake tear from her eye before turning her eyes back to the screen "Well, I guess we're about to find out."

Clarke looks confused before Octavia turns the phone towards her so she can see the three little dots indicating that Lexa is typing and she nearly trips with how fast she launches out of her chair to grab her phone back. She's not quick enough though and Raven grabs her middle holding her just out of reach as Octavia extends her left arm to keep the device as far away from the blonde as possible. They're all struggling for a moment until they hear the familiar ping of a new message and all movement halts as they maneuver so that they're all sitting on the couch and can read the message; like they weren't just moments away from eye-gouging. 

**_Lexa:_  ** _Well, seeing as you're holding my clothes hostage I don't have much of a choice do I?_

They all sit there in silence staring at the screen, the two brunettes not even saying anything as they don't know how their friend will react.

"It's fine guys, I knew it was a long shot that she would like me anyways. I'm fine." Clarke internally flinches as she realizes she just said 'fine' twice and that's probably not too believable. She was fine though, it's not like she was in love with this girl or anything, it'd just be nice to feel wanted again. It didn't hurt that Lexa was drop dead gorgeous, especially last night in her outfit which Raven had fondly dubbed 'fine stud' style.

"Princess, I'm sure she just doesn't text much and she doesn't seem that great at communication anyways. Maybe she jus-" Octavia's attempt at comforting her friend was cut off by another message ping and everyone assumed the position again to read the words on the screen.

_**Lexa:** But yes, I wouldn't mind seeing you again, you're a very good _ _cuddler._

Raven and Octavia's eyes widened comically at that and while they were distracted Clarke snatched her phone back and sprang up before sprinting to her room and jumping on her bed to hide under the covers. Her roommates weren't far behind and as soon as they got in the room the piled on top of her.

"Clarke Abigail Griffin!" Octavia shouted and everyone flinched at that. Clarke at not taking kindly to being called by her full name, and the other two at the volume of it that was splintering in their heads with the hangover. They quickly recovered though and it was Raven's turn to speak.

"You little cuddle slut!! It seems as though you forgot to mention that very important detail." she said a little quieter than Octavia.

Clarke peaked out from under the covers with just her eyes and part of her nose sticking out attempting to hide the blush on her cheeks from her roommates. When all she received was glares from the two she crawled out a little more and sat against the headboard "Ok. One: O, you've gotta stop using my full name like that it freaks me out. And two: I didn't think it was an important detail is all." She mumbles trying to sound convincing and failing. She could tell neither of them bought it with the  _bitch please_  look she was getting from them.

They proceeded to go over the previous night in detail once again analyzing if perhaps Lexa could be interested or if it was just a freak accident that it happened; or if cuddle slut was to blame. They wound up blaming cuddle slut.

When Clarke was finally able to kick her roommates out of her room she tried to decide how to respond to Lexa. Figuring she would just wing it, she sent the first thing that popped into her head.

**_Clarke:_  ** _Court a girl first why_ _don't you? And yes, I'm holding your clothes hostage until then ;)_

Hoping the wink wasn't too far she laid on her bed and prayed to whoever was listening (although she didn't believe in that) that she didn't come off as too thirsty or too creepy.

Worst case scenario: Lexa gets creeped out and never talks to her again.  
Best case scenario:Lexa finds it cute and asks her out on a date.  
Healthy middle ground: Lexa finds it cute and they become friends.  
Another semi-healthy middle ground: Lexa finds it a turn on and they become fuck buddies.

Clarke was ok with 3 out of those 4 outcomes and hopes she doesn't combust waiting to find out which one it is. She almost does when she doesn't get a response until she's just settling down for bed that night.


	5. (Not So) Blind Date

When Lexa got home from her run she responded to Clarke's text then she decided to take a long relaxing shower followed by dinner. After debating between the healthy choice of chicken and vegetables or spaghetti she started to boil the water for her noodles. Once dinner was assembled she made her way to the dining room table with the book she was currently reading, she settled in prepared to savor the flavors of her favorite meal. 

With dinner eaten, the dishes cleaned, and her book finished she figured it was time she check her emails and get some minor work done before calling it a night as she had to be up at 5 to go workout. Two e-mails in, however, her phone started to ring and she nearly fell out of her chair at the sound, having completely forgotten the device's presence. After checking the caller ID she saw that it was Anya which surprised her further because it was just passed 8 o'clock on a Sunday night and they had only made up less than 12 hours ago after a year long fight. "Hello?" Lexa said hesitantly.

 _"Hey_ , _Lex. Sorry for calling out of the blue like this but I have a favor to ask."_  Anya said and Lexa could hear the worry in her voice which was strange for Anya as she always knew what she was getting into. The blonde would never do something unless she knew what the outcome was going to be so the emotion Lexa heard in her voice is strange.

"It's fine, Anya. What do you need?" Lexa thought she was prepared to do whatever favor her oldest friend asked for, she would honestly do anything to make up with Anya. Although she would never confess it, she missed the dirty blonde and needed her in her life more than she'd care to admit.

 _"What are you doing tomorrow night at around 7?"_ Anya asked with hope audible in her tone.

Lexa rolled her eyes, already seeing where this is going "I'm not sure yet, probably reading or working or something. What do you need, Anya?"

_"Well, I met someone a while back and we've been talking a bit more recently so I asked her out on an actual date. She said yes but her condition was that she get to bring her friend, something about needing to 'get out of the god damn apartment before I strangle her and her mopey ass' I think."_

Lexa laughed, actually laughed, at Anya and when she heard the girl sigh she decided to share the humor "Let me see if I've got this right. You want me to, not only go on a blind date, but a double date just so you can get laid? That sound about right?"

Anya sighed again before saying  _"Yes, Lexa. I would like you to go on a blind date with my date's friend making this a double date. Just for the record though, it's not about getting laid, we've passed that step, this is about learning what each other is like outside of my apartment."_

Lexa mulled it over for a moment and decided that this would probably help mend their friendship further "Fine. I'll go on this blind double date for you but-" Lexa warned "so help me, if this girl is scary, smelly, or handsy then you're going to owe me big time. I'm talking your first born here, Anya."

"Yes, absolutely! Thank you so much, Lex!" Anya said without any hesitation "Besides I've seen a picture of this girl, she's definitely your type, who knows, maybe you'll thank me."

Lexa could hear the blonde's grin through the phone; after exchanging details about the date, such as location and attire, they bid each other goodnight. Before Lexa could turn her attention back to her work though, a message icon on her phone caught her attention. Realizing it was from Clarke she quickly read through the rest of the conversation since she completely forgot what they had said to one another throughout the day.

_**Clarke:** Hey, it's Clarke. Just wanted to let you know that I forgot to give you your clothes before you left._

_**Lexa:** Hello, Clarke. I'll just grab them when I see you next._

_**Clarke:** Are you saying you want to see me again?_

_**Lexa:** Well, seeing as you're holding my clothes hostage I don't have much of a choice do I?_

_**Lexa:** But yes, I wouldn't mind seeing you again, you're a very good cuddler.  
_

_**Clarke:** Court a girl first why don't you? And yes, I'm holding your clothes hostage until then ;)_

Lexa looked at the last text the girl had sent for the third time now and she could feel the tips of her ears starting to warm up at the thought that perhaps Clarke could be interested in her. Shaking her head to clear her mind she set her phone face down next to her and went back to finishing the e-mail she was on and decided to call it a night after that.

When she was settling into bed and had gone through her nightly routine an hour later she checked her e-mail once more to make sure there was indeed nothing pressing that needed her immediate attention before going back to her messages and trying to figure out how to reply to Clarke. 

The brunette was definitely intrigued by the blonde and the idea of just being friends with her, but Lexa wouldn't mind something more if it were to come to that. Clarke was stunning, anyone with eyes could see that, but Lexa also enjoyed her company; she had a great personality from what the brunette had experienced. Most importantly, Clarke made her feel free and safe; she made Lexa feel like she didn't need the walls she had spent so much time building. Putting all of this into careful consideration and spending an embarrassing amount of time typing out a message only to erase it Lexa finally decided  _fuck it_  and just sent the blonde the last thing she typed.

**_Lexa:_  ** _Well, Clarke, I guess you leave me no choice. I'll have to just to 'court you' as you say. That is, after all, my favorite tank top._

Lexa sent the message and then set her alarm, seeing that it was nearly 10 p.m. she huffed and rolled onto her stomach waiting for sleep to take over, she was exhausted.

* * *

Clarke saw the text.

**_Lexa:_  ** _Well, Clarke, I guess you leave me no choice. I'll have to just to 'court you' as you say. That is, after all, my favorite tank top._

She had read it at least ten times by now and it was getting late. The blonde wanted to reply but it was too much passed the time she should be sleeping as she had an early lecture tomorrow that she really couldn't sleep through. Clarke put her phone down and went to get a glass of water; on her way to the kitchen she saw Raven sitting on the couch grinning like an idiot at her phone.

"What are you smiling about?" Clarke asked forgetting her water and plopping down on the couch next to Raven who promptly locked her phone and tucked it away in her pocket.

"Well," she started and Clarke could see a twinkle in her eye that made the blonde suspicious "we've got a date tomorrow."

"We?" Clarke was confused, she hadn't been on a date since Finn and she didn't really want to.  _But if Lexa asked me..._

"Yes, we. I've sort of been seeing someone and they finally asked me out to somewhere that isn't their apartment, you're going with me but it's ok cause they've got a friend that'll be your date." Raven said smiling wide.

"Rae, I don't know..."

"Come on, Griff. You haven't been on a date in ages. I'm not saying you have to marry this girl, just do this for me. As a favor. I really like Anya." Raven's eyes widened as she realized she said the girl's name revealing the fact that she was seeing a woman.

"Wait," Clarke started, she had always gotten a 'semi-gay' vibe off Raven but she never knew for sure "you're dating a girl. Obviously I don't care, but you never told us."

Raven composed herself and just shrugged. "I've always kind of known but no one had ever had the appeal this girl does." Raven smiled to herself and thought about what to say next, she was never good at expressing emotions that weren't annoyance, anger, or sarcasm so she took a page out of Shonda Rhimes book-or script rather "She makes my world stop Clarke. She's my McDreamy."

Clarke did her best to hide the shock on her face; she never thought that her stubborn mechanic roommate would admit her feelings for anything out loud that wasn't engineering, this was a big step for the brunette. "Oh, Rae!" Clarke couldn't hold it in any longer and lunged at Raven embracing the girl in a tight hold to convey everything she knew that they wouldn't say in words.

To her surprise the brunette hugged her back but she was over the moment quickly "Yeah, yeah whatever. I've been watching Grey's from the beginning again so, I don't know, I guess I'm feeling emotional or something. Let's not make a big deal about it, okay?"

Clarke just nodded and wiped at the tears that were starting to fall "Alright, babe. I'm gonna head to bed. What time is this date tomorrow? Oh! What do I wear?"

Raven chuckled to herself "It's at 7, we're meeting them there and dress up just a little. Something similar to what you wore to Grounders should do."

Clarke nodded, hugged the girl one more time, and got up to go to bed. She felt a little more sleepy and decided to give it a shot. As she laid down to go to sleep the last thing on her mind was what the future would hold, and perhaps a certain gorgeous brunette; her dreams may not have been entirely G rated...

* * *

 Lexa got home from work that day at 5 p.m. and made her way to her bedroom, as she collapsed on the bed she pulled out her phone to check her minimal social media. When that was done she texted Anya to let her know to pick her up at her apartment in an hour and a half. She picked up a new book out of her 'to read' pile and read a couple chapters before deciding it was time to shower and get ready. Once showered she made her way back to her bedroom to pick out an outfit for the evening, while she didn't know the girl who would be her date it wasn't like Lexa to not 'dress to impress' so to say. 

She picked a charcoal suit that complimented her assets well with a dark blue shirt under it and a matching pocket square over a simple black bra and some black unisex boxer briefs. The brunette figured she wouldn't wear a tie as it was a fancy restaurant they were going to but it deserved some dressing up. She threw on some black dress shoes that competed the outfit and just when she finished the final of many braids in her hair she heard her phone chime signaling that Anya was downstairs and ready to go.

"Well," she said looking in the full length mirror once more "better get this over with." she told herself, she grabbed her wallet, phone, and keys and made her way downstairs to meet her friend and go on their date.

* * *

Clarke was just putting her earrings in that complimented her outfit nicely when Raven stormed into the bathroom for the third time in 5 minutes "Griffin, hurry the hell up or I swear I'll drag you out of this apartment by your hair."

The blonde knew better than to do or say anything when Raven was like this that would be considered 'sass' so she just put her hands up as a sign of surrender and made her way to her bedroom to grab her sweater and her clutch before walking out the door. Once they were downstairs and Raven was giving Clarke directions to the restaurant the Clarke could tell that Raven's nerves were setting in "Rae." she chanced a glance at her jittery passenger and saw that the brunette was holding the handle on the door with a white knuckled grip "Sweetie, relax. This girl obviously likes you if she asked you out, plus you two have already spent loads of time together, this is no different."

"Yeah, I know. But what if this goes badly and she never wants to see me again once she realizes I'm a total freak?" Raven said with a shaky tone.

"It won't go badly, and if she hasn't realized what a freak you are yet then I think you're in the clear." Clarke flashed what she hoped was a calming smile at her friend and roommate "Besides, you've got me. I'll do whatever damage control necessary to make sure this evening goes smoothly."

The brunette seemed to relax at this and just nodded as they pulled up to the restaurant valet. When the keys were turned over and they had their ticket they waited outside for the rest of their party to arrive seeing as the reservation was in Anya's name. As they made small talk an all black Range Rover pulled up with tinted windows and Raven seemed to visible stiffen at the sight, Clarke figured this must be the mysterious Anya and put on her best supportive smile "Reyes. You've got this, when tonight's over you'll be laughing at how bad you're freaking out right now. Just breathe, hun."

Before Raven could respond a honey blonde woman stepped out of the driver's side of the vehicle and handed the valet the keys; this woman was beautiful, she had sharp, high cheekbones and her resting face was scary enough that she could make a man piss himself, she was wearing a form fitting black suit with a white button up underneath it and some black dress shoes. When she turned to Raven her face seemed to soften and Clarke could tell that this girl wasn't just in it for the sex. She took one step toward the two and Raven took off, not quite running, but Clarke could tell she was eager to get to her woman; the blonde kissed Raven on the cheek and they exchanged quiet greetings which seemed to soothe Raven's nerves a little. The blonde was about to make her way over to the couple to introduce herself to this Anya character but before she could take a step she heard a voice she couldn't soon forget

"Clarke?"

* * *

Lexa got out of the vehicle a minute after Anya and debated on whether or not to bring everything with her; she decided to leave her keys and her wallet in the car, only taking her ID and her credit card figuring that's all she would need. She took one last look at herself in the side mirror, smoothed down a few stray hairs, and wiped some smudged eye liner off the corner of her eye before fastening one button on her suit jacket and making her way slowly around the back of the car towards the entrance. When she rounded the rear she stopped dead in her tracks, there was Clarke looking as beautiful as ever in a pastel floral high waisted skirt with a light blue button up blouse tucked into it and an off-white sweater; she had her hair down so her blonde locks were cascading down her shoulders accenting her face which had light make-up on it and she wore simple white heals that exposed her perfectly manicured toes. The sight of the girl in front of her and the thoughts it elicited in her mind caused a reaction in her pants.

Lexa was frozen for a moment at the beauty of the girl in front of her who had yet to notice her existence, although it had only been a couple seconds. When she finally found her voice she croaked out the girl's name to make sure it was really her "Clarke?"

The blonde in question turned to Lexa at the sound of her own name, the surprise was evident on her face and after a few moments she collected herself "Lexa?" 

Clarke took in Lexa's outfit which was similar to Anya's only her suit was charcoal and her shirt was a deep blue; her chestnut mane had a plethora of intricate braids in it, this girl's beauty was the thing of legends, the blonde's knees  _almost_  went weak-but she caught it just in time-at the image of perfection in front of her, that bulge slightly more pronounced now than the last time she saw it.

Anya and Raven noticed the exchange by now, Raven had a mixed look of surprise and amusement on her face while Anya just appeared confused "Wait. You two know each other?" Raven at this point was unsuccessfully attempting to hold back chuckles at the situation.

Clarke and Lexa just looked at each other for another moment and Lexa was the one to answer "Um, yeah we do. We met a few days ago, I also know Raven." she said turning towards the Latina and flashed her a polite smile "It's nice to see you again, Raven."

When everyone was recovered they made their way into the restaurant and to their table; Anya and Lexa on one side and Clarke and Raven on the other, each across from their respective dates for the evening. When drinks and food were ordered they made some small talk before Anya decided to ask what was on her mind "So, how do you all know each other?"

Raven started to chuckle again, Clarke's face just turned a bright shade of red, and Lexa took a sip from her Hennessy and coke looking to the paintings on the walls like they were suddenly very interesting. Anya just looked at Raven for an explanation knowing that she didn't really have a filter and it would be easiest to get the answer out of her. When it became clear that she wouldn't recover from her fit of giggles any time soon Lexa and Clarke shared a look having a silent conversation. The brunette hoped that her look conveyed her message of 'you don't have to tell her if you don't want to' Clarke just gave a small smile and started the story. "Well, on Friday night/Saturday morning I sort of was really drunk at that club Polaris and got Lexa's number from a bathroom stall when I was trying to get away from this very...persistent guy."

Anya's eyes widened at her friend, curious as to how her friend's number got on the wall of a bathroom stall to which Lexa responded with a look that said 'I'll tell you later' before Clarke continued "Anyway, I was incredibly drunk and my friends left already." the blonde shot a glare at Raven who was just trying to hold back more laughing "So Lexa, being the good person she is, came and picked me up. She was going to bring me back to my apartment but I passed out before we even hit the car so she brought me to her house and set me up in the spare bedroom. She brought me home the next morning after some grocery shopping and that's where she met Octavia and Raven."

Lexa just nodded, Raven was back in a fit of laughter, and Anya was shaking her head "Always the saint with this one." she said jabbing her thumb in Lexa's direction.

After a moment Raven recovered enough to throw in her two cents "You forgot the part where we all took her out to dinner that night and you two ended up cuddling on the couch while O and I went to a party." Everyone's eyes widened at that; Anya in surprise, Lexa in shock that Clarke told her roommates, and Clarke in shock that Raven just shared that with the whole table.

Lexa looked to Clarke for an answer, it wasn't like they said they wouldn't tell anyone but it was still a surprise that Raven knew and was blabbing to the table about it. Clarke saw the look and rushed to explain "They saw my phone when you texted me is all."

Anya started to laugh which threw everyone off for a moment "You were always a charmer, Lex." The brunette just took a big gulp of her drink, and with that their food came which thankfully quieted everyone down. Halfway through dinner and some small talk Lexa felt a foot brushing up and down her leg, she immediately looked at Clarke and when she realized that she was busy eating her eyes drifted to Raven who was looking straight at Anya searching for a reaction and it clicked. Lexa cleared her throat "Raven, that's my leg." 

The other brunette jumped in her chair, pulled her foot away from Lexa so fast it was as if she was burned, and turned bright red all at once; quickly recovering and throwing on the Reyes charm she threw a wink at Lexa and went back to eating. Clarke was confused for a moment before it was her turn to burst into a fit of giggles when she realized what had happened; when everyone was done eating they split the bill four ways and made their way out to the valet.

Anya and Raven couldn't keep their hands of each other; the honey blonde turned to Lexa when the cars pulled up "Hey Lex, Raven is going to come home with me. Clarke, do you mind giving her a ride home?"

"Yeah that's no problem." the blonde said with a smile and gestured to Lexa to get in her car.

On the way to Lexa's the brunette realized something "Shit!" she exclaimed nearly startling Clarke as they hadn't said a word since getting into the vehicle. "I left my keys in Anya's car." she said answering the blonde's silent question.

"Oh, that's ok, you can come back to our place. Octavia is out with some guy she met at the gym so she probably won't be home tonight." realizing that there may have been something insinuated she quickly spoke to try and make it clear she didn't mean that "I just mean that you can sleep in one of their beds if you want and you won't be bothered is all."

Lexa chuckled and Clarke felt her knees do that thing again  _I'm so fucked..._

"Thank you, Clarke. I think I'll take the couch though, it was pretty comfy last time." Lexa wasn't one to flirt but she loved getting a reaction out of the blonde for the little time she'd known her "Although that may have something to do with the my cuddle buddy." She shot the blonde a smirk as they pulled into the parking lot of the apartment complex.

Clarke was red, she could feel it by the heat in her cheeks and the tips of her ears as she turned the car off and got out. "Sleep wherever you like." she said trying to seem confident. They made their way up to the apartment in silence and when they entered Clarke went straight to the kitchen "You want a drink? We still have those ciders."

"Yes, that would be nice thank you."

They made their way into the living room and Clarke realized they were still in their 'date' clothes, she really didn't want to change because Lexa in a suit was working for her. Truthfully, she'd been eyeing the girl all night and dirty things kept creeping into her mind; she figured it was best if that stopped though "Do you want to change? Lucky for you I still have your clothes so you won't have to borrow any." Lexa simply nodded; the blonde brought her the clothes and showed her where the bathroom was forgetting that she used to live here once upon a time.

Clarke went into her bedroom to change into something more comfy. She sat on her bed and tried to talk herself down because her first instinct was to wear something a little too revealing in hopes of seducing the girl. "Alright Clarke, you need to calm down you thirsty hoe!" she rifled through her drawers to find something comfy but modest when there was knock on her door, without waiting for permission to enter the door opened.

Lexa stood there with her clothes from the date in one hand while the other was still on the doorknob, she almost wished she had waited for a response but the sight she saw when she opened the door was too good to wish she didn't see. Clarke stood there by her dresser pulling some adidas pants up her pale legs and was wearing her black lacy bra from the evening, when she finished pulling the pants up she straightened her stance and put her hands on her hips. When she stood up Lexa could see her curvaceous yet fit body and her abundance of cleavage; the pants she was wearing were really working for her as they showed off her assets beautifully. The brunette stood in the doorway another moment with her jaw on the floor and when her eyes finally made their way up to the blonde's, which were full of amusement, she regained herself and looked away towards the floor "I'm so sorry, I was just going to ask if you had a hanger." Lexa was using every ounce of self control to keep herself from getting hard; since she had nowhere else to go it wouldn't do well it having to explain her  _condition_ right now if she got hard.

She heard movement and then those manicured toes were in her line of vision signaling that Clarke was standing in front of her. She assumed that the blonde would have put on a shirt so when she brought her gaze up her eyes stopped again at the cleavage-that was now close up-for a second too long then she forced them to look Clarke in the eyes which, if she wasn't mistaken, were darker than they had been a few minutes ago. The blonde stood there with a hanger in hand and a smirk on her face; Lexa quickly took the hanger without a word and then went out to the living room. 

 _Fuck, I'm in trouble_ Lexa thought to herself as she could feel herself growing despite trying everything to contain it  _Alright Woods, pull yourself together._

Clarke went back to her clothes and decided on a fairly revealing tank top since the look on Lexa's face a few moments ago along with the hard on she was sporting when she left the room had been promising  _Well, this'll be easier than I thought_ she figured as she made her way out to the living room, smirk still firmly planted on her face and a plan to release  _the cuddle slut_  on her mind.


	6. Desires

_Ok, Lexa keep your cool. You can do this, just relax it was nothing. Apologize and move on._  Lexa tries to talk herself down (metaphorically and literally) once she's in the living room after walking in on Clarke changing. I wasn't like she saw anything inappropriate per se, but what she saw didn't leave much to the imagination; which for Lexa was running wild with dirty thoughts of the blonde in the other room. The thoughts threatened to make her hard again when she had just managed to control herself. She had just thrown together something resembling an apology as she sat down on the couch and exhaled deeply when she could hear said blonde walking down the hall to the living room.

Her mind went blank as she saw Clarke, those thoughts once again creeping into her semi-calm state; Clarke was wearing the pants she was putting on when Lexa barged into her bedroom and thankfully she was wearing a shirt now. Well not so much a shirt as a skin tight revealing tank top, Lexa knew she was in trouble since she didn't have anywhere else to go and now she had to look at Clarke all night wearing  _that_ ;Lexa had a thing for adidas pants there was just something about them on other women that drove her wild, she could feel the stirring in her pants again.

When Clarke entered the living room she knew she looked good, seeing Lexa's expression a few moments ago in her doorway and the one she had on her face now just confirmed her self confidence. She saw Lexa take a big swig of her drink and lay her head on the back of the couch "Tired?" the blonde asked as she sat closer than necessary to the obviously flustered brunette. Lexa just nodded without opening her eyes "When do you have to be at work tomorrow?" Clarke was hoping it wasn't until later in the day.

"My first meeting isn't until 9." Lexa said "What is your class schedule like tomorrow?

Clarke smirked, she had a test that she couldn't miss but other than that it was just some lectures, a very light day "I have a test at around 3 in the afternoon but thats really it." The blonde grabbed the remote, hit the Netflix button, and started scrolling through the options available.

"Oh." was all Lexa said as she opened her eyes to look at the tv "So is that prison show really as good as everyone says it is?" seeing the icon that had been all over what little social media she had.

Clarke was confused for a moment before looking at where she was on the screen and realized what Lexa was talking about "You mean Orange is the New Black?" Lexa only nodded again. Clarke was shocked "Lexa! You've never seen it?! How is that even possible? You said you're gay right?"

The brunette chuckled again "Yes, Clarke I am gay and no I have not seen it. I'm not a big television watcher, I much prefer my books."

Clarke just gaped at Lexa before clicking play on the first episode "Well, you're about to. Prepare to be entertained." The blonde said with another smirk as she settled into the couch, moving minutely closer to Lexa in the process as the opening scene started playing. 

Lexa was instantly thrown as the very first scene already had nudity and she regretted her decision to say anything about it, she was already worked up enough from seeing Clarke just a few minutes ago and now with the blonde so close to her. She could feel the girl's body heat radiating to her left and she took another hefty swig of her cider. Lexa reveled in the close proximity and the comfort she felt from Clarke, she missed having someone near, having someone to just  _be_  with. A small portion of Lexa's mind was telling her that she had built up her emotional walls for a reason and to not give in to the tantalizing woman next to her, but another much larger portion was telling her that the look she received earlier in the bedroom was almost beckoning her to do something like flirt with Clarke. Instead she just sat on one hand while the other was occupied with her bottle so that she kept her hands to herself and didn't make any other decisions she might regret. Locking her eyes onto the tv and trying her damnedest to focus on what was happening on the screen, she put her determined face on and listened to the warning voice telling her to protect herself.

Halfway through the episode Clarke noticed that her guest's drink was gone and wordlessly she got up and grabbed the bottle from the other girl's hand, letting her fingers linger for a moment longer than necessary. She came back a moment later with a fresh opened bottle and handed it to Lexa with a kind smile which was returned in thanks. When episode one finished she didn't immediately let the next one play and instead shifted so she was facing the brunette more than the tv, Lexa noticed and altered her posture similarly waiting in silence for Clarke to form the words she was thinking; Lexa had been sporting a semi for about an hour now between the show and Clarke she didn't think it would go away anytime soon.

A moment later Clarke took a breath "So," she paused wondering if she should go on with the question running through her mind, she decided against it "what'd you think of the first episode?"

Lexa looked at Clarke for a moment, she could tell that wasn't what the blonde wanted to ask but let it go figuring Clarke would ask when she was comfortable "It was good, I can see the appeal of the show to everyone, I think before I form a solid opinion though I'll have to see more." Lexa took a sip of her drink before continuing "But not tonight, I'm not in the mood to watch tv I don't think."

Clarke got a sly smile on her face and she figured it couldn't hurt to flirt a bit "Well, what are you in the mood for then?" she said suggestively and then changed to a teasing tone "You want me to go back in my room so you can uselessly knock again before barging in?" 

This earned a slight chuckle and a not-so-slight blush from the brunette "I'm sorry about that, Clarke. I don't know why I was so rude, I wouldn't normally do that."

"It's ok I didn't mind." Lexa's eyes seemed to darken a minuscule amount at the tone of Clarke's voice which made Clarke a little more brave. She scooted closer to Lexa "You didn't seem to either..." The blonde's eyes flashed down to Lexa's plump lips for a second before they shot back up to green orbs only to see that Lexa's eyes were focused on Clarke's lips as well; she took this as a signal and leaned in slightly, slow enough that Lexa had enough time to understand what was happening and back out of it if it wasn't what she wanted.

Lexa recognized the look in Clarke's dark eyes just before registering that the blonde was closing the distance between them at an incredibly slow pace; she knew what was coming and she honestly didn't know if it was what she wanted or not. Obviously Clarke was gorgeous, and they got along well, plus the blonde made Lexa feel safe for some unknown reason; that small part of her brain was telling her to run and protect herself but the stronger part was telling her that she was wanted and that she wasn't just imagining things so it was ok to give in to primal desires. The brunette went through an internal crisis in milliseconds about whether or not this was a good idea, she didn't want to lose Clarke as a friend but she realized that if she did go through with this it wouldn't mean losing her, maybe this would bring them closer; plus it wasn't like she was invested or in love with the girl so the opportunity to get hurt was low enough that the benefits out weighed the risk. 

This final thought was what drove Lexa to finish closing the gap between the pair, just before she got to the other girl's inviting lips though she answered Clarke's last statement "No, I really didn't mind." And with that she closed her eyes and brought their lips together in a hungry kiss, it didn't start out slow, it wasn't full of intimacy, it was full of want and desire; the only feelings involved were that of a carnal desire.

Lexa brought her hands up, one cradling Clarke behind her head and around her neck to hold her in place while the other rested at the blonde's hip. It was all open mouthed kissing before Clarke sunk her teeth into the brunette's bottom lip eliciting a harsh intake of breath before she soothed it with her tongue, Lexa moaned at the other girl's welcomed intrusion and soon the kiss was getting heated to the point that they had to break to breathe. They didn't stop though as Clarke moved to straddle Lexa so she could get a better angle on Lexa's neck; sucking and kissing and biting a path down, being careful not to leave marks but hard enough to make the brunette moan  _And I thought her laugh was hot, holy shit her moans...ugh I can feel her getting hard, this is so hot!_

Lexa had her eyes closed and head tilted to give Clarke better access, she now had one hand buried in blonde locks while the other tightly gripped Clarke's waist where her tank top had ridden up, slowly she moved her way to grab Clarke's ass which made them both moan. Clarke leaned back to take her tank top off, it was over her head and thrown next to her in less than a second and as she was about to reattach their lips Lexa stopped her by putting a hand on her chest. 

They were both breathing heavily but Clarke was concerned that she had crossed a line somewhere or misread something that the brunette beneath her didn't, in fact, want this. She had just enough time to freak out and was about to crawl off and apologize before Lexa spoke "Clarke, what does this mean?" Lexa asked once she regained control of her breathing and was looking into Clarke's blown pupils, her eyes looking much the same with only a sliver of green around the black pools.

"I'm stripping on top of you and you want to know what this means?" the blonde chuckled but stopped once she saw the look of vulnerability in Lexa's eyes and rushed to reassure her "It means whatever you want it to mean, I like you Lexa. I think you're gorgeous, I like spending time with you, plus I'm obviously attracted to you." Clarke paused for a moment assessing Lexa's eyes and the emotions running through them, she could tell the brunette was thinking hard "What do you want it to mean?"

This question could make or break the situation. They both knew it so Lexa took the time to actually feel and try to decipher her emotions and wants. Clarke knew she needed this time so she sat there patiently waiting while Lexa looked like she was solving a complex calculus problem. Finally Lexa decided "I'm not sure what I want either, Clarke. Although I should tell you, I haven't been with someone in months so I'm not sure if this is a primal need or something else." the brunette looked up into Clarke's eyes which revealed everything she was feeling, Lexa could register a comforting look behind the lust blown eyes of the girl on her lap "Do we have to know for sure right now though?"

Clarke smiled at Lexa as she leaned in slowly once more "No, Lexa. We don't, you're the one that interrupted my undressing to ask." she teased before she reconnected their lips for a slow kiss "We can figure it out tomorrow if you'd like."

Lexa stopped the girl again as she tried to close the distance once more "Clarke, there's something I should tell you and it might change things. It might make you disgusted or something, it's happened before, but now I'm rambling so I'm just going to say it." Lexa paused to take a breath "I have a dick."

Clarke rolled her eyes at the girl beneath her "I know, and I'm not disgusted." the blonde could see the confused look on Lexa's face so she elaborated "I felt it the other day when we were sleeping on the couch. It's no big deal to me, so can we continue with what we were doing?" as Clarke said the last part she rolled her hips effectively grinding herself into Lexa's quickly hardening length.

Lexa nodded quickly at that before lunging for Clarke once more and lifting her with ease, Clarke just yelped in surprise before wrapping her arms and legs around the brunette for support. 

Lexa carried Clarke down the hall towards the blonde's bedroom, stopping every few feet to slam the girl against the wall and attack her neck with her mouth; eventually they made it to the bed in the correct bedroom and Clarke was thrown on it. She bit back a whimper at how hot the demonstration of force was and tugged her bottom lip between her teeth at the lustful look Lexa was giving her from above. The brunette lifted her shirt over her head revealing a black sports bra before she crawled up the end of the bed towards Clarke like she was stalking her prey; Clarke couldn't bite back the moan at the sight. 

Lexa kissed her way up Clarke's torso, up her stomach, the valley between her generous breasts, and finally up her neck before connecting their mouths. Clarke had her head thrown back in ecstasy from the journey up her body, as Lexa ascended she wrapped her legs around the brunettes lithe frame to keep her close; when their hips were at the same level Lexa couldn't help the thrust down as she ground her length into Clarke causing them both to moan. Clarke clawed at Lexa's bra and Lexa got the hint before helping her take off the supportive garment; the blonde kissed and nibbled her way down to Lexa's chest before sucking an already hard nipple into her mouth and scraping her teeth over the nub evoking the loudest moan yet from the woman above her.

After spending a satisfactory amount of time on each breast Clarke fluidly flipped them so that she was straddling Lexa's hips and grinding down onto her. Lexa reached up behind Clarke nimbly and skillfully unclasping the blonde's bra to reveal the most beautiful thing Lexa had ever seen: Clarke's milky voluptuous breasts. The brunette had always considered herself a boob-girl but now she knew she was a Clarke's-boobs-girl; she spent a copious amount of time admiring them and giving them the attention they deserved (although Lexa knew she would never feel it was enough) she moved on to place her hands on Clarke's hips playing with the waist band of Clarke's pants in a silent question while she also had moved back to kissing the blonde.

Clarke answered Lexa's question by hooking her own fingers in her pants, pulling them off along with her underwear, and throwing them across the room. Lexa flipped them again with ease so she was on top and shimmied out of her short leaving her in only her boxer briefs, Clarke could see the impressive imprint of Lexa's length and her mouth watered at the sight. The blonde snaked her hand down and into Lexa's underwear to grip her length causing the brunette to moan at the sensation, Clarke pushed them back so Lexa was sitting on her heels and Clarke kissed her way down Lexa's torso before slipping off the only piece of clothing between either of them.

She stroked Lexa a couple more times then brought her mouth to the member, she looked up at what used to be green eyes as inch by inch Lexa's cock disappeared into the blonde's hot ready mouth. Lexa moaned loudly at the sight and the feeling of having Clarke take her 8 inch cock in her mouth, she placed her hands in the blonde locks once more and pulled Clarke back slightly before thrusting her hips forward back into the blissful warmth. Clarke moaned at that, she loved that Lexa was using her; though she wasn't one to normally be into that the fact that this gorgeous specimen was doing it made a wave of warmth flow through her body. 

Lexa continued to facefuck Clarke and when she noticed she was on the brink of orgasm she pulled out of the blonde, a rope of saliva and precum went from Clarke's swollen lips to the head of Lexa's dick; dammit if it wasn't the hottest thing the brunette had ever seen. Lexa pushed Clarke down so she was laying on her back as she kissed, and bit, and marked her way down the blonde from her neck to her hip bones before she settled between the pale legs and flattened her tongue against Clarke's already dripping center. Lexa moaned at the taste, it was sweet and musky and now one of her favorite flavors; Clarke moaned at the feeling of having a wet hot tongue against her finally giving her the friction she so desired. 

The brunette circled Clarke's clit skillfully with her tongue while occasionally dipping down to lap up the delicious nectar from the source; she was only down there for a short while, with each stroke Clarke's moans got closer to resembling a whimper getting more worked up and impatient with each one "Lexa please! I need you inside!"

Clarke could feel Lexa smirking against her before crawling back up her body placing tender kisses on the marks she left earlier "Clarke I don't have a condom." Lexa said as she was finally at eye level, the blonde wrapped her legs around Lexa's waist pulling her closer and ground herself against the girls hard hot length and attaching her mouth to Lexa's neck. The brunette moaned at the feeling of Clarke's wetness coating her dick before remembering that she had a point "I haven't been with anyone in a while like I said-mmm-and I my possibility of having kids is extremely low so I'm fine with it if you are. Fuck, _Klark_."

Clarke moaned at the way Lexa said her name, the tone was dripping with sex much like Clarke's body was; she kissed her way over Lexa's mouth "I haven't been with anyone since Finn and when I found out he was cheating I got tested so I'm clean. Please just  _fuck me Lexa!"_

The brunette moaned at the plea and lined her head up with Clarke's entrance, she inserted herself slowly giving the blonde time to adjust to the intrusion (although welcomed) before Clarke tighter her legs around Lexa effectively shoving the rest of her in. Lexa stilled for a moment then started a slow pace still giving Clarke time to adjust "Faster." Clarke moaned out and Lexa obliged as she started pounding into the girl beneath her.

Lexa drilled into Clarke like her life depended on it and was caught off guard when she was flipped so the blonde was now riding her; this position did have it's advantages though as Clarke's breasts now bounced with every thrust and Lexa was entranced. The edge was coming up fast for Clarke and her movements stuttered, Lexa could feel Clarke's walls starting to flutter around her so she put her hands on the blonde's hips to still her motions and lifter up slightly, brought her feet up for leverage, then started pumping into Clarke with all she had. Her hips setting a blinding pace as she watched her cock thrust into the girl repeatedly; Clarke knew she was close "Lexa!" she almost screamed "Oh god, Lexa don't stop! Fuck! I'm gonna cum, oh right there!" Clarke said more quietly now. Lexa only slowed her motions when she knew Clarke had fallen over the edge, when the blonde finally came back down from her high she opened her eyes "New position." was all she said before removing Lexa from her.

Clarke got on her knees next to Lexa, who was still laying on her back, and placed her hands on the headboard; Lexa got the hint now and knelt behind the blonde before lining herself up with Clarke's entrance again. She wasted no time now as she plunged into Clarke almost brutally and buried herself to the hilt; repeating this motion again and again the only sound in the room was the moans from the girls and the sound of skin slapping skin with each powerful thrust.

Clarke was in bliss, she loved this position, she loved getting taken from behind and as she felt her second orgasm coming up she also felt Lexa's thrusts quickening "Fuck, Lexa just like that. Oh god, fuck me!" Clarke wasn't normally one for dirty talk but she couldn't stop it now, plus it seemed to help them both get closer to release.

"Shit, Clarke I'm gonna cum!" These were the only words Lexa had said the whole time other than the occasional expletive.

"Me too, Lexa, oh god don't stop fucking me, oh fuck, I'm so close!" the blonde could feel herself hurtling towards the euphoric oblivion of pleasure and she could feel Lexa start to pull out of her "Don't you dare pull out, fuck I'm gonna cum!"

That sent Lexa over the edge, she knew she shouldn't but with Clarke saying the things she was the brunette couldn't help herself; she felt the telltale signs of orgasm in her balls and could feel her release in the base of her cock. She doubled her pace and a moment later "Clarke, I'm cumming! Fuck!"

"Oh, god Lexa!" The blonde could feel Lexa cumming inside her and that sensation sent her over the edge, she pushed back forcefully against the brunette repeatedly as she rode out her orgasm. 

Each girl helped the other ride out their high, they only pulled apart when their breathing returned to a semi-normal rate and they were laying next to each other, Clarke was the first to speak "Wow." was all she could say.

"Yeah, wow." Lexa agreed "I'm surprised I lasted that long, it's been a while since I've been with anyone." 

Clarke adjusted so that her left leg was thrown over the brunette's and her arm was draped across Lexa's middle "Why?" Clarke asked genuinely curious.

Lexa shrugged "No reason." Clarke could tell there was a reason but she could also tell that Lexa didn't want to reveal it right now, and she wasn't about to push "I'm gonna go get a washcloth, I'll be right back." Lexa got up, grabbed her briefs, and went to the bathroom. 

Clarke just nodded, her eyes were closed and she dragged herself up the bed to lay on the pillows and get more comfortable. The blonde was on the brink of sleep when she was startled awake by Lexa spreading her legs apart and wiping her down with a warm, damp cloth; she smiled at the girl who put the rag down after cleaning the blonde up and crawled into bed with her back facing Clarke.

The blonde was instantly drawn to the intricate tattoo running down the brunette's spine, she itched to reach out and trace it with her fingers; there was something oddly familiar about the design that she couldn't place though. Just then Lexa turned over to face her "Have you thought about what this means?"

"Not really a lot of time to think since the last time we talked. Plus I thought we said we'd talk about this tomorrow?"

Lexa smiled at that and laid on her back after drawing the covers up over them so they could go to sleep "You're right, we'll talk in the morning." The brunette adjusted her position a couple times to get more comfortable.

The blonde had been staring at Lexa since she came back in the bed, she had something to say but she didn't want to sound needy or clingy so she was trying to figure out a way to say it without sounding crazy. Finally building the courage and getting the right words she said "You'll still be here in the morning right? I just don't want this to scare you off or anything. At least till after we talk." Clarke finished with a smile which was returned by Lexa.

"I'll still be here in the morning, I promise. Goodnight, Clarke."

Clarke just smiled goofily at the girl next to her, thankful for the darkness to hide her utter giddiness "Goodnight, Lexa."

With that she scooted closer to Lexa, she wasn't about to let the opportunity to cuddle to go waste, cuddle slut had to be sated too; she was thankful that Lexa opened her arms and welcomed the cuddles, apparently they both craved the physical contact of someone being there. Clarke fell asleep that night with the scent of Lexa from the source in her nostrils soothing her into a blissful rest before their talk; tomorrow could change everything she just wanted to enjoy the moment she was in, not knowing when or if it would happen again.


	7. Pen Pals and Rule Books

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slightly shorter chapter (sorry). They talk but there's no smut (again sorry). Hope you enjoy :)
> 
> **this chapter is the same verbatim as the non-G!p one**

Clarke dreamt of a future with Lexa in it that night; not necessarily  _with_ Lexa but with the brunette as a part of her life. At this point she was just happy to know the girl, to know her personality, to be able to call her a friend; the fact that she knew her in the biblical sense just added to that; it didn't taint it as many would expect. Sleeping with Lexa didn't make her fall in love or bring to light hidden feelings or anything of that nature; honestly, they only knew each other for less than a week. There was no 'moment of revelation' that made her realize that she could stare into those piercing green eyes for the rest of her life and be content. There wasn't a switch that was flipped that made her suddenly see clearly for the first time in her life thanks to the sleeping brunette next to her. There was just dreams of a pleasant life where the pair and the blonde's roommates would have movie nights and go out to bars and where Lexa was brought into their group and became a great friend. 

If all she got out of this relationship was a friend then Clarke was fine with that, Lexa was an amazing person with so much to offer the world that anyone would be lucky to have her as a friend. Clarke slept soundly with the warm body next to her of the girl she had the fortunate luck of meeting and with dreams of a brighter future with Lexa in it.

The only obstacle in the way of that was the inevitable discussion they had to have the following morning about where the previous night left them; whether it be just friends and nothing else, fuck buddies, or nothing at all. This proved to be difficult since when the blonde woke up it was to an empty bed with cold sheets next to her.

 _She promised_ was all Clarke thought.

Clarke was hurt and a little disappointed to say the least; she tried to roll over and just go back to her dreams-that were much more pleasant than the reality of Lexa not being there when she said she would-but that effort proved to be futile. Reluctantly, she rolled out of bed, pleasantly sore from the previous night and grabbed the closest garments she could find to make her way out to get some coffee that would hopefully improve her day. 

Walking out of the bedroom and down the hallway she yawned, drowning out all sound, and it startled her to find Lexa in the kitchen cooking while dancing and singing along to the music playing quietly from her phone. Clarke just stood there for a moment silently and watched the spectacle before her, the brunette was swaying her hips slightly and singing along with Drake while she flipped a pancake and moved a piece of bacon from a different pan to a plate with paper towels on it.

Clarke was elated, not only to find that Lexa was cooking them breakfast and that she was trying to be quiet about it since she thought the blonde was still sleeping, but the fact that she didn't leave and that she kept her promise warmed Clarke a little. She was happy that Lexa proved that she could count on her, not that picking her up at the club when she was a total stranger didn't, but they'd only known each other for a short time, albeit intimately, and that just added to the trust the blonde felt. She watched her for a while longer, savoring the sound of her voice and the image of the brunette in her kitchen making breakfast, storing it in her brain for later so she could reminisce.

"Yeah I'm the reason why you always gettin faded take a shot for me." Lexa sang in a low voice, almost whispering but just loud enough for the blonde to hear it, while bobbing her head slightly to the music and Clarke could stand there all day and just listen to her sing, even if it was Drake; she wasn't a big fan but Lexa was changing her mind. Her voice was wonderful and it made her see the beauty in the music she rejected for so long.

She quickly pulled herself out of her thoughts when that song ended and another song by the same artist began. Clarke announced her presence by stepping on a floorboard in the hallway a few steps back that she knew would creak and stretched her arms a little making it seem as though she just entered the space.

"I didn't peg you for a Drake fan." she says to the brunette who has since looked up form the stove and sent a small smile Clarke's way while continuing to cook.

Lexa shrugs as if to play it off but Clarke shoots her a look that says she knows that's what the brunette is doing, Lexa sees the look and acts a little sheepish before finding her confidence once again "Yes, well everyone has a guilty pleasure, Clarke."

The blonde just smirks a bit before sliding into a seat at the island across from the woman cooking "Are you saying you're guilty of your taste in music, Lexa?" she teases.

"Perhaps a little with the way you're looking at me right now and your judgey eyes." Lexa responds cooly while looking up from under her lashes as she sets a full plate of pancakes and bacon in front of the blonde.

Clarke feigns offense "Judgey eyes?" she asks incredulously "Please, I was simply inquiring to know more about you. Who am I to judge your taste in music?" the blonde flashes a smirk in Lexa's direction after that question implying that that's obviously what she's doing.

"Whatever you say, Clarke. Eat your breakfast." Lexa says with a shake of her head and turns back around to the stove to get the last of the food that's cooking.

When breakfast was eaten and the dishes were done it was 8:30 a.m. and Lexa was due for a meeting in a half an hour; Clarke knew this so she didn't pressure Lexa to have the talk they needed to have but it was killing her to do so. All she wanted to do was talk about it and find out where they stood with each other before they parted ways for the day. It was driving her crazy not knowing.

Lexa walked out of the bathroom and heard her phone ring, she looked at it and noted the time before she answered it. The conversation was short, it was about the meeting she was supposed to have this morning, the meeting that was cancelled and Lexa decided to do something she hadn't ever done since working: she took the day off. Lexa wasn't exactly looking forward to the conversation she was about to have with the blonde in the living room but she knew it needed to happen, they needed to talk about what they were, or rather, what they weren't.

The brunette plopped down on the couch next to Clarke but still leaving plenty of distance between them to talk. She waited for Clarke to break the silence but when after a few minutes that didn't happen she womaned up and did it herself "So, I guess we should have that talk now huh?"

Clarke was internally freaking out but kept a calm facade, this was it, the moment when she would know if they would still be friends after what happened or if they would go their separate ways forever. If it came down to it she knew she would be able to say goodbye to Lexa she just really didn't want to, Lexa was a great person and Clarke considered herself fortunate to know her. "Yeah, where do we start? I've never done this before so I don't really know how it goes." Clarke said as she looked over at the stoic woman next to her.

Lexa shrugged "This is new to me too. I can tell you what I think and what I feel and you can do the same; then we'll come to a middle ground on this."

Clarke thought for a moment "I have a slight variation of that idea. How about, so that our answers don't sway the other, we write them down and then read each others?"

Lexa nodded "That sounds good." Clarke got up to go get a notebook and two pens then made her way back out to the living room; after they spent 10 minutes writing they exchanged papers.

* * *

 

_Clarke,_

_I had a great time last night. I'm not going to say "but" because there isn't one. I know that I'm not looking for a relationship or anything serious and I think my stopping you last night to ask what this meant made that apparent._

Clarke chuckled at the memory and continued reading

_I think you're an amazing person and I would love to be friends with you, last night doesn't have to change anything between our friendship. I think you finding my number in that bar was a stroke of luck, even if it was 2 a.m._

The blonde blushed at that, she still felt bad about it.

_All in all I think "friends" is the verdict I've come to, I hope you feel the same._

Clarke took in all of this information and nodded slightly to herself, she just had to wait for Lexa's reaction to her own 'letter' and it looked like she was about to get it.

* * *

_Lexa,_

_First of all, I'm sorry once again about the drunk phone call in the middle of the night; I know I've apologized profusely since then but I still feel bad I guess. Though perhaps I shouldn't because it lead me to you, this fantastic person who picks up drunk strangers from bars and takes care of them (also you're not too shabby in bed, seriously kudos on the_ _skills)._

Lexa chuckled a bit at that as she felt heat creep up her cheeks at the compliment, it wasn't news to her, she knew she was a great lay.

_Anyway, back to the point of this; last night was great, but you know the story about Finn and I'm honestly not even remotely ready to 'be' with someone like that again yet. I think you're an amazing friend and I'm honestly happy to know you. You're strong and kind, but guarded and mysterious; you emit a feeling of security for me and that's not something I find very often so I'm not ready to lose it._

Lexa took a deep breathe because Clarke had put into words what she had been thinking and feeling for the past couple days, it was nice to know the blonde had the same thought process she did.

_This may sound blunt but you've known me for almost a week now and I think it's pretty obvious that it's just how I am, so if you want to continue sleeping together then that's fine, but if you want to not do that again then that's fine too. I want to be friends so as long as what you want isn't a relationship then I'm in. Plus you're the best lay I've had in a long time._

Lexa blushed again, this time fully as she looked over and saw that Clarke had finished reading her letter.

The blonde broke the silence first this time "So it seems like we're in agreement then."

Lexa laughed at the way Clarke said that, actually laughed "You make it sound like a business transaction and not a friendship." she managed to get out between laughs.

Clarke was stunned, she'd never heard Lexa laugh before and it was a beautiful sound; she wanted to hear it more, not necessarily be the cause of it, just hearing it made her mood improve. The brunette next her had that effect, she rubbed off on people, her mood influenced others; almost like she commanded emotions, Lexa wasn't demanding them, but she impacted people's moods based on her own. 

The blonde recovered eventually from her thoughts as Lexa's laughter was dying down "Yeah, sorry about that, again this is a first for me." She wanted to ask about the part of her letter that hadn't been discussed yet, she wanted to know if she had to keep it in her pants, so to speak, or if she could jump Lexa again when she was in the mood. 

As if reading her mind Lexa spoke up "About the other thing..." the brunette trailed off.

"The sex thing?" Clarke clarified 

Lexa smiled and continued "I think that sounds good. But I think we need to establish some rules."

Clarke nodded, grabbed her letter from Lexa and turned it around then wrote as they discussed what these rules would be. 5 minutes later they had their rule book.

_' Fucking' Rules_

_1\. If you sleep with someone else you have to get tested and tell the other._

_2\. You can call the other only when you know they're free (i.e. after work/school)._

_3\. If you 'catch feelings' or think you might be you have to tell the other immediately._

_4\. If you lose interest in the other physically you must tell them._

_5\. No discussing it with friends unless you get the other's_ _approval._

_6\. No marks anywhere someone might see (i.e. neck, collar bone, etc.)._

_7\. If you want to stop for any reason whatsoever you can tell the other._

_8\. Safe word: safe word (if needed)._

_9\. If you want to try something new then bring the idea up before you're in the heat of the moment._

_10\. No sleepovers afterward from now on._

_11\. No drunk booty calls._

Once the rules were established they went back to Clarke's bedroom and ravished each other for the rest of the morning (making sure to stick to their rules) until Clarke had to get ready for her test. Lexa called Anya and told her to pick her up when she dropped Raven off so she could go home which was about the time that Clarke was leaving.

Clarke was happy, she'd gained a new friend and a great fuck buddy, and all she had to do was call some stranger at 2 in the morning while she was blackout drunk.

The sex with Lexa had apparently done wonders for her as when she went to take her test was focused and confident; when the professor was done grading them she informed Clarke that the blonde had gotten the highest grade on the test. 

 _Huh, maybe I was a little stressed._  Clarke thought.

She was feeling pretty good, their rules covered everything they thought of and she was looking forward to being friends with Lexa. Her only worry was: how long would this last? Clarke didn't want to lose Lexa as a friend but she knew they couldn't go on like this forever, she was waiting for the other shoe to drop.


	8. Rules Are Meant To Be Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry it took so long for me to post another chapter, I was hitting a writer’s block with this fic for a long time. I decided that it was time to post again, though I’m not happy with this chapter entirely. Let me know what you think.

The first time a rule gets broken they end up breaking more than one.

About a month after they made their rules and started their secret friends-with-benefits relationship Clarke had her 22nd birthday party, which was really just another excuse to get all her friends together and get drunk, and by now Anya and Lexa had been integrated into the group where she already knew Lincoln from childhood (which was a nice surprise for her the first time they all went out together). Clarke and Lexa had gotten together a handful of times since the first without breaking a rule and without someone catching them, though their physical attraction was obvious to the rest of their group; whenever they were out together there would always be hungry glances or “discreet” touches and every time all their friends noticed. Everyone was wondering when the two were going to finally hook up and get it over with, little did they know that their friends had already started an arrangement. Given their past behavior it wasn’t unusual to see Clarke sitting on Lexa’s lap on the crowded sofa when all the other seats were taken, plus she was the birthday girl and everyone knew better than to say anything.

Lexa realized she was low on her drink so she nudged the blonde on her lap with her shoulder to get her attention but she had to wait for Clarke to come down from her laughing fit that Lincoln had put her in with a story of Anya from college where she struck out with a girl and wound up with beer splashed in her face. All she could do was stare with a goofy smile on her face until the Clarke looked down to acknowledge her with a smile still ghosting her features “Hey, I’m out I’m gonna get up and grab another. You need a refill?”

The blonde’s smile disappeared at that and was replaced with a pout “No, I’m comfy.” She stated as she shifted slightly and rubbed her ass into the brunette’s lap causing Lexa’s dick to twitch at the friction and she started to harden, Clarke looked down confused, when she noticed that Lexa’s eyes had darkened the birthday girl felt the reaction against her ass and she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. Clarke blinked out of her stream of dirty thoughts and looked to the person sitting next to them, smiling when she saw Jasper, she knew he made strong drinks but it was her birthday dammit and she wanted to celebrate “Hey J, can you get us a couple refills?” she asked sweetly and when he nodded she continued “Lex is drinking cranberry and vodka and I’m having rum and coke.”

Lexa was having a hard time concentrating on anything else that was going on in the room other than Clarke’s cleavage which suddenly seemed to be much closer to her face than earlier “…right, Lex?” Lexa caught the tail end of Clarke’s question and refocused her gaze from the blonde’s chest to her face where she registered a knowing smirk.

“I’m sorry, what’d you say?” Lexa asked with a slight blush as she glanced around to see if anyone else noticed but they all seemed to be engrossed in their own conversations, thankfully.

“I said you don’t mind strong drinks right? Cause Jasper can be a little heavy handed with the liquor.” Clarke said with another smirk on her face when she saw the pink gracing Lexa’s cheeks.

“Yeah, thats fine.”  _I think I need it right about now if I’m going to behave_  Lexa added in her head. The blonde on her lap shot her a look that said she knew what the brunette was thinking.

* * *

The next few hours passed much the same way only now that Clarke knew Lexa was turned on she used that to her advantage and with each drink she continued to consume she got a little more handsy. Lexa was finding it increasingly difficult to keep her hands to herself and her boner in check with how much Clarke was teasing her but she knew they were in company and she couldn’t do anything, she reserved herself with the thought that she would get the blonde back later.

As it neared 2 a.m. people started to fall asleep. Raven and Anya made their way to the Latina’s room about a half hour ago, Monty and Jasper had passed out on the floor where they had pulled down some cushions that they kept at the apartment for occasions such as this, Octavia and Lincoln made their way to Octavia’s room after she threw a blanket over Bellamy who was on the brink of sleep on the love seat, and Murphy was drooling on a pillow sprawled out on the unoccupied part of the sofa.Clarke took Lexa’s hand and lead her to the blonde’s bedroom where she started to take off her clothes and put on pajamas, Lexa was just leaning against the door feeling the cloudy effects of the alcohol as she watched Clarke strip. Her dick remained hard from earlier and hadn’t ceased all night; she just wanted relief, she knew they shouldn’t do anything tonight though given that the apartment was full of their friends and they were both a bit tipsy.  _Fuck it_  she thought.

~~_11\. No drunk booty calls._ ~~

Lexa strode over to Clarke who had just finished pulling on some rather skimpy sleep shorts (leaving her in just those, underwear, and a bra), put her arms around the blonde’s waist, and pulled her back to the brunette’s front as she buried her face in Clarke’s neck and started planting sloppy open mouthed kisses there. The sound of Clarke’s low moan was enough to know that Clarke was thinking something similar. Lexa felt hands burying in her chestnut mane before the body in front of her turned and lips connected in a heated kiss. Teeth and tongues clashed in a kiss that was all lust before Lexa felt soft hands making their way under her t-shirt and over her abs, she lifted her arms as the garment was pulled over her head and discarded onto the floor before attaching her mouth to the base of Clarke’s neck. 

She knew she couldn’t leave any marks but the sounds coming from Clarke were urging her to continue and the alcohol clouded her judgment slightly.

~~_6\. No marks anywhere someone might see (i.e. neck, collar bone, etc.)._ ~~

Clarke pulled her away to kiss her again and Lexa worked the clasp of the blonde’s bra before it fell to the floor and she trailed kisses down to the already hard nipples before taking one in her mouth. Clarke let out a loud moan and Lexa clasped a hand over her mouth before pulling away and making eye contact “You’re going to have to be quiet if you don’t want people to know.” 

Clarke just nodded eagerly before Lexa took the other nipple in her mouth. The blonde was growing impatient and she reached down to undo Lexa’s jeans and push them down toned legs while she reached into boxer briefs and took Lexa’s already rock hard length in her hand and gave it a couple strokes. Lexa stepped out of the pants that had pooled around her ankles and started leading Clarke to the bed, as the blonde laid down her golden locks splayed out on the pillow and her chest was heaving. Lexa just stood staring and taking in the sight of the flustered birthday girl before removing her own bra and crawling into bed, settling between milky white legs and palming a breast with the hand that wasn’t holding her up above the blonde. 

As Lexa was working to remove the rest of the clothes Clarke was wearing the blonde attached her mouth to one of Lexa’s nipples, the brunette’s hands stuttered their movements at the onslaught of pleasure but quickly regained composure and within moments the blonde was naked. Lexa could feel wetness against her lower stomach as Clarke wrapped her legs around Lexa’s hips and was grinding on her to try and get some much needed friction. Lexa sat up and held Clarke’s hips down to keep them still “You teased me all night, doing think you’re getting off that easy.” Lexa laughed internally at the pun.

Clarke whined because she knew what she had done and knew that Lexa would want to get her back, but she also knew that it was worth it to watch Lexa squirm all night. The brunette brought her mouth to Clarke’s neck and slowly trailed down pressing a soft kiss to the mark she had left near the blondes collarbone earlier (she knew she’d hear about that in the morning) and continued her path never quite giving Clarke the touch she needed. In the few times they had slept together in the past month Lexa had learned all of Clarke’s quirks, everything that turned her on, every button to push. Now that she was in a teasing mood she knew what not to do such as licking right underneath Clarke’s nipples, the small bites she would normally leave on her hip bones, the light scratches on her ribs; carefully avoiding those sensitive areas in order to prolong the teasing.

Lexa nipped slightly at the crease where Clarke’s leg met her torso before ghosting over where Clarke needed her most continuing to the inside of the next thigh to trail kisses and bites while and she repeated the process a couple of times letting her chin lightly graze Clarke’s clit before Clarke got too impatient for teasing “Lexa, I swear to god if you don’t do something soon I’ll do it myself.” The brunette contemplated this, it would be pretty hot to see Clarke get off on her own but then again it was her birthday; she decided to give into the blonde’s wishes and dove in.

Lexa moaned at the taste of Clarke just like she did every time and Clarke moaned loudly at the vibrations Lexa’s moan sent through her core before catching herself and throwing a pillow over her face to muffle her noises. Smiling to herself at the reaction she elicited from the blonde beneath her Lexa continued her ministrations slowly dragging her tongue from entrance to clit only to go around the bundle of nerves and go down the other side and back again. Once she knew Clarke could handle it without being too sensitive she plunged right in and sucked the blonde’s clit into her mouth and flicked it with her tongue making Clarke’s hips jerk upwards before Lexa could get a handle on them to keep them pinned to the bed. Lexa her a muffled sound come from the pillow that didn’t sound like a moan “I’m sorry, I missed that. Care to repeat?” She was sure Clarke could feel her smirk against her before she went back to what she was doing.

“F-fuck me.” Clarke managed to get out a moment later. Lexa just rolled her eyes, as if she didn’t know what the blonde would need by now, but she obliged nonetheless and removed herself from between the blondes legs, crawling up her torso making sure to hit every spot she avoided earlier; lightly biting the blonde’s hip bones, grazing her nails lightly over the blonde’s ribs, and nipping right below a nipple before soothing it with her tongue. She made it to Clarke’s neck and kissed and sucked a trail to her ear as she plunged two fingers into the blonde “Cum for me, Clarke.” 

The blonde let out a loud moan into the pillow covering her face before removing it “Oh fuck Lexa! Oh god don’t stop!” Her hips were moving on their own now and Lexa let them as she fucked herself on the brunettes fingers “Fuck, I’m gonna cum!” Lexa moved to Clarke’s mouth to swallow the moan that was sure to follow, Clarke was always good about following instructions in bed so Lexa knew that was all it would take; giving Clarke the last push she needed she pressed her thumb to the bundle of nerves while she waited for Clarke to come undone, she wasn’t wrong as a moment after Lexa’s lips connected with hers the blonde fell into oblivion. Clarke knew she moaned out some words before her mouth connected with Lexa’s and she fell over the edge but she didn’t know what it was, and honestly she didn’t care.

Lexa stared at Clarke with wide eyes while she helped her down from her high, slowly pumping her fingers in and out of the girl before stopping altogether; when Clarke’s breathing slowed to a normal pace Lexa decided to ask “Clarke, do you know what you just said?”

The blonde was in a state of bliss, that was one of her better orgasms and she wasn’t done basking in it when Lexa spoke, she wouldn’t have bothered answering if the brunette’s tone wasn’t so serious; she blinked her eyes open, trying to adjust and force them to focus on something. They focused on green, Clarke was lost for a moment before remembering the question “What do you mean, Lex? What’d I say?” Clarke was concerned, she’d never seen Lexa so shocked.

Lexa blushed at having to repeat it, even though it turned her on more that she thought possible “Well, only the end is important…” Lexa trailed off and Clarke just nodded for her to continue, which she did after a heavy sigh “You called me daddy.”

Clarke went white, she was so embarrassed and she didn’t know what to say to fix it so she just stared blankly at Lexa for a moment while she let it sink in.

~~_9\. If you want to try something new then bring the idea up before you're in the heat of the moment._ ~~

~~~~Lexa saw the look of shock and what looked like shame pass through ocean blue orbs before she thought to reassure the blonde “Hey, it’s ok it was actually kind of really hot and it turned me on a bit.” It was Lexa’s turn to be embarrassed and Clarke quickly recovered enough to use that to her advantage.

“Oh is that right,  _daddy_?” Clarke said seductively while looking into Lexa’s forrest green eyes for a sign that it actually wasn’t turning her on; she knew the brunette was telling the truth when Lexa’s eyes turned black.

The brunette released a low growl before surging forward to capture Clarke’s lips in a heated kiss and allowing them to roll over so that Clarke was straddling the brunette’s waist. Clarke was trailing her fingers over the toned abs of the girl beneath her and back up before she raked her nails over them leaving angry red lines in her path and moving her lips up to Lexa’s small ear. “I’ll take that as a yes.” Clarke bit down slightly on Lexa’s earlobe and sucked it into her mouth before releasing it with pop and making a path down Lexa’s torso. She knew the brunette had left a mark on her earlier (breaking one of their rules) so she decided to return the favor marking her path down Lexa’s front from her collar bone to her hip bones with dark purple hickies before taking off the brunette’s underwear and straddled her.

Clarke positioned Lexa’s length at her opening and sunk down on it causing both the girls to moan once again; the blonde quickly built up a rhythm as she rolled her hips against Lexa’s before being flipped once again but this time she was on her stomach. Lexa plunged into the blonde and thrusted for all she was worth; the brunette knew she was embarrassingly close before Clarke even came the first time and it took everything in her not to cum just then.

Clarke loved what Lexa was doing to her as she pounded in and out, bringing her closer and closer to her second orgasm of the night “Fuck yes, daddy don’t stop!” She moaned as quietly as she could.

Lexa leaned down close to her ear “You like that baby girl? You like it when daddy fucks you like that?” Lexa asked in a low sultry voice that only made Clarke moan as she was brought closer to her second climax of the night. The brunette put her hand between Clarke and the mattress and started circling the blonde’s clit as Lexa felt her orgasm building and knew she was about to explode. “Cum for daddy, baby girl.”

Clarke felt her walls quivering around Lexa and started thrusting her hips in time with the brunette’s before she fell over the edge once again and all she saw was stars, before she had completely come down from her high she heard Lexa say “Oh, Clarke, fuck! I’m cumming!” Cum she did, and Clarke could feel the other girl’s release spurting inside her, that feeling sent her over the edge for the third time as she clamped down on Lexa’s cock to milk the other girl for all she was worth. 

As they both came down from their high Lexa slowly pulled out of the blonde, rolled over, and used an old cloth to clean them both up before pulling the exhausted birthday girl into her and holding her tightly. “We should probably put on some clothes incase someone decides do to come in for some reason.” All Clarke could do was nod so Lexa got up and found her some underwear and the Clarke's sleep shorts from earlier and put them on the blonde before struggling to put a t-shirt on her. When she was done she dressed herself in her boxer briefs, some gym shorts of Clarke’s, and a long sleeve shirt she found in the closet that smelled of the blonde.

Lexa crawled back into bed and pulled the already asleep blonde’s back to her chest before she passed out and they were just a tangle of nearly naked limbs and bed sheets.

~~_10\. No sleepovers afterward from now on._ ~~

When they woke up they would talk about the rules they had broken and about how they would handle it.


End file.
